


The Moon That Embraces The Sun

by yayame



Series: Across the Universe [1]
Category: K-pop, iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, F/M, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Slow Burn, Smut, Some characters are mentioned briefly, mute character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayame/pseuds/yayame
Summary: Donghyuk burns too brightly for the world and he simply wants to love him. 
Junhwe fights too harshly for this world and he simply wants to love him.





	1. Appendix

**Author's Note:**

> A historical, royal AU! in which Junhwe is cheated out of his life with Donghyuk. 
> 
> This first chapter is a dictionary and some background information; I tended to use a lot of romanized terms of Korean items (clothing, music, etc.) so to avoid confusion, I have decided to include these appendixes.
> 
>  
> 
> Crossposted on AFF

**Appendix A: Glossary**

**Baji** : The bottom part of men's hanbok; the formal term for pants, [wiki](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Baji_\(clothing\))

 **Chima** : Skirt, [wiki](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chima_\(clothing\))

 **Dduk (Tteok)** : Rice cakes, [wiki](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tteok)

 **Gayageum** : A Korean string instrument, [wiki](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gayageum)

 **Gui** : Refers to grilled dishes in Korean cuisine, [wiki](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gui_\(food\))

 **Gujeolpan** : Korean dish consisting of nine different foods arranged on a wooden plate with a small stack of wheat flour pancakes in the middle, [wiki](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gujeolpan)

 **Hanbok** : Traditional Korean dress, [wiki](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hanbok)

 **Hwa** : Refers to any type of boots, [wiki](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hwa)

 **Hwangpo** : The daily clothes of the king during the Goryeo and Joseon eras, [wiki](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hanbok_as_social_status#Hwangpo)

 **Jeogori** : Basic upper garment of a hanbok, [wiki](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jeogori)

 **Jeon** : A Korean pancake, [wiki](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jeon_\(food\))

 **Kumiho (Gumiho)** : A nine-tailed fox derived from Korean folklore, [wiki](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kumiho)

 **Norigae** : Used to decorate hanboks; [wiki](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Norigae)

 **Po** : Outer robe or overcoat of a hanbok, [wiki](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Po_\(clothing\))

 **Songpyeon** : A type of rice cake shaped like crescent moons that has different fillings, [wiki](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Songpyeon)

 **Sungkyunkwan** : Foremost educational institution in the late Goryeo and Joseon dynasties, [wiki](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sungkyunkwan)

 

 

**Appendix B: Hierarchy**

  1. **King**
  2. **Grand Prince (Heir to Throne)**
  3. **Prince (Any sons born after the Grand Prince)**
  4. **High Prince (Heirs of Grand Prince)**
  5. **Noble Prince (Heirs of Princes)**



 

  1. **Queen Consort (The King's first consort)**
  2. **Royal Consort (Primary consort of Grand Prince)**
  3. **High Consort (First consort of any prince)**
  4. **Imperial Consort (Any concubine of the King)**
  5. **Noble Consort* (First concubine of Grand Prince)**
  6. **Honorable Consort (Any concubine of Grand Prince)**
  7. **First Consort (Any concubine of any prince)**



*Noble Consorts are determined by favor; a Grand Prince can deem any one of his Honorable Consorts as his Noble Consort until he decides to declare another consort his Noble Consort. Basically, picking his favorite consort. 

**Appendix C: Characters**

**Kim Donghyuk** : The only son of the late Scholar Kim; he had been engaged to Koo Junhwe since they were both a year old. Donghyuk was born mute and uses sign language and writing to communicate. Shortly after his nineteenth birthday, his engagement is renounced and he is arranged to become the Royal Consort of Grand Prince Jiwon. He is very shy and timid in his actions, often avoiding conflict.  _Carrier._

 **Koo Junhwe** : The first son of Colonel Koo and his first wife, he had firmly believed he would marry Kim Donghyuk as arranged after successfully rising through the ranks in his military career. He knows and understands sign language, but does not actively use sign language, speaking verbally with Donghyuk. He is often described as stoic and level-headed, a trait very useful in the battlefield.

 **Kim Jiwon** : The Grand Prince of Goryeo, and only son of the King and Queen Consort. He is informed he will marry the only son of Scholar Kim in order to inherit the title of Grand Prince; the first heir must be married in order to receive the title of Grand Prince and thus be declared the legal heir of the throne. Often described as a charming playboy, he is very playful and at times brash when it comes to his actions. He can be possessive and prone to jealousy, a trait that runs in the royal family. 

 **Kim Hanbin** : The Prince of Goryeo, he is the son of the King and an Imperial Consort. He is Grand Prince Jiwon's half-brother and husband of Kim Jinhwan. He seems uninterested in the throne and prefers to spend his time pursuing scholarly pursuits. He is favored in the court for his quick wit and knowledge; there have been campaigns for him to inherit the throne should the Grand Prince fail to sire an heir. 

 **Kim Jinhwan** : The High Consort of Goryeo, he is the consort of Prince Hanbin. The two were married shortly after the latter turned nineteen, the legal age of marriage in Goryeo. He is the youngest of three brothers in the South Kim Clan, thus making him a distant cousin of Donghyuk. He is admired for his fairness and gentle nature.  _Carrier_. 

 **Jung Chanwoo** : A maternal cousin of Junhwe, he is already a well-published poet in Goryeo. He is studying to be a philosopher of war and take over his father's current position as a royal advisor. He is playful and mischievous but very caring towards those close to him. 

 **Song Yunhyung** : The third son of a Lord in the Eastern province, he joins the army because he has no chance of inheriting his father's lordship. He is described as kind and welcoming, he is much more astute than he leaves most to believe. He is Junhwe's tent mate and confidante, and is always looking to help out his friend. 

 **Kim Jisoo** : A daughter of the Western Kim Clan. 

 **Other characters to be added**. 

 

 


	2. Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Historical Textbook:  
>  "King Jiwon's early reign was interrupted by a Northern Rebellion. Records show that crops in the year he ascended the throne were scarce and after refusing to send reinforcements to the northernmost fort, the citizens and soldiers of Goryeo revolted.  
>  The rebellion was supposedly led by an unidentified captain in the army."
> 
> Legend:  
>  "The Northern Revolt of 1263 was because a captain in the army harbored a deep love for one of the king's concubines. The captain was a simple foot soldier who had fallen in love with his patron's heir. However, their love was forbidden due to his low status. It is said he led the revolution in the hopes of reuniting with his former love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is finally here! 
> 
> Quick notes: 
> 
> Italicized speech = sign language, written language
> 
> The following events takes place in the course of over a year. 
> 
> Three stars (***) means present; dotted lines (--------) means past/flashback
> 
> Good luck huehuehuehue

Ganghwa, Goryeo: 1262

 

            Light tapers through silk screens and shines down on colorful sheets; the air’s silence is broken by an unrestrained yawn, the unmoving air interrupted by stretching limbs. Jiwon sits up on plush pillows, reaching blindly to his right to find a navy blue robe, and draping it over his figure. He glances down to his left to see an unperturbed figure snoring lightly into silk sheets; he ignores the body, getting up from the bed and heading out the double doors to greet his guards.

            He doesn’t really acknowledge them, only grunts in response as he makes his way out of the chambers and toward his private faction of the palaces. His steps are firm but silent, padding quietly on wooden floors as he enters his room, stripping himself of the robe and heading towards his wardrobe to change.

            It is a new day. A new dawn.

 

***

            “Be silent unless spoken to.”  

            He wants to grimace but manages to keep still, nodding soundlessly as he reaches over to hold the porcelain teapot and gently pour the aromatic liquid into matching cups.

            “Back straight.”

            He immediately straightens his posture, eyes downcast in submission.

            “Never make eye contact unless told to do so, understood?”

            He nods again.

            “And—“

            “Donghyuk!”

            A voice interrupts, feet bounding on wooden boards, as a door slams open.

            “Master Junhwe!”

            “Hello aunty. Do you mind if Donghyuk plays with me?” The new figure looks up with gleaming eyes and a wide grin, dressed in a colorful silk hanbok.

            “He’s going through his lessons, Master Junhwe—“

            “Great! So he could he use a break!” Junhwe steps over the threshold, taking hold of a thin wrist and tugging Donghyuk onto his feet. “We’ll be back before sundown!”

            “Master Junhwe!”

            It’s too late; the pair has already rushed out of the pavilion and towards the riverbank.

 

***

            He sits bored on his throne, staring down at different ministers as his father smoothly addresses the court. He hears the drone of their voices discussing the same issues of the Northern troops threatening to invade but he pays no heed. The North have been threatening to invade for years but nothing has happened. It is all a farce, an empty threat.

            “When my son ascends to the throne, he shall deal with these issues.”

            He nods dumbly, trying to seem interested in the endless sea of politics.

            “Prince Jiwon shall be a wise king, your majesty.” One of the ministers exclaims, smiling coyly at the royal family for favor.

            “He shall.” His father chuckled deeply, staring at the speaker, “Your nephew is set to be Prince Jiwon’s consort, isn’t he, Minister Kim?”

            “Yes, your majesty. He has been studying very diligently to please Prince Jiwon.”  

            The king smiles warmly at the information, “I’m sure he will be an excellent consort. Rumors have already spread of his intelligence and beauty, a wonderful match for my first son.”

            “You are too kind, your majesty.”

            “Nonsense. In fact, I am so confident in your lineage, I propose the ceremony be moved up.”

            He finally looked up from his seat, glancing around the court to see anxious faces and the joyful expression on his father’s features.

            “Y-your majesty!”

            “In ten moons, we shall celebrate the marriage of Prince Jiwon and Minister Kim’s nephew!”

***

            “What are you even studying for? You’ve already passed the civil entrance exam.” Junhwe lays his head in the smaller male’s lap, eyes closed as the sun shines through the ruffled leaves of a large cherry blossom tree. “Donghyuk? Did you hear me? I asked you what you’re studying for.”

            The aforementioned male wakes from his stupor, looking down at him with a small, melancholy smile. _“...I’ve been accepted into the palace to be a consort.”_

            He sits up, fingers tangling out of his hair as he stares at the other male, “What?”

            _“My uncle has secured me a position as Prince Jiwon’s consort.”_

            “...When? How?”

            _“A few months ago. They told me last week.”_

            “...But what about us?”

            Donghyuk looks away, playing with the hem of his hanbok, _“I don’t know.”_

            Junhwe just stares down at the soft profile of the other male, intensely studying his features. This was not how it was supposed to go. He and Donghyuk had been promised to each other since birth; their fates sealed from their first cry. They had spent years as friends and confidants. He had loved Donghyuk from the moment he had picked Junhwe flowers to cheer him up after his mother passed away. And now, everything was being ripped away.

            “I love you.”

            _“I know.”_

            “Donghyuk—“

***

            Ceremonies are long and he absolutely dreads them; he wears gold-embroidered robes while perched on a pedestal as different dukes and ministers filter through palace doors to greet him and offer congratulations. He does not acknowledge them, too weary of the heavy gold crown sitting on his head. Jiwon can make out the outline of his younger brother, the second prince Hanbin, seated beside his spouse, the third son of Duke Kim Yongjin. He flashes his brother a smile before looking ahead at the intricate double doors, waiting for his consort to come in.

            The court is alive with loud music and joyful noise as his father sings for more celebration before Minister Kim’s nephew finally makes his entrance. There is alcohol shared freely among the different politicians, food served endlessly on large platters as the celebrations escalate.

            He glances up when the doors open again, the last prominent family filtering through with large gifts and encouraging words. Jiwon glances over their son, tall and broad-shouldered with dark eyes. He wears a dark look as he follows his parents to a table; they lock eyes for a moment, exchanging glares. He’s not sure why the Koo boy would stare so intensely at him with such emotion but as future king, he returns the heated look.

            The gong rings loudly in the palace courts, silencing all conversation as the king stands with a golden goblet, “I am pleased to have gathered everyone here today for such a joyous occasion. This alliance between my family and Minister Kim’s nephew shall bring a new era of peace. Now, without much further ado, I announce Kim Donghyuk, consort to Grand Prince Jiwon!”

***

            He barely touches the food presented before him, eyes boring straight at the couple perched in the front of the room. He hates the prince now. He hates him with a fiery passion. He hates everyone. He hates everyone but Donghyuk.

            Even from across the room, he can make out the other’s delicate features; the way he looks down, head heavy with that god-awful crown. The way his fingers needle at the end of his robe. The way he moves silently with the music, unable to hide away his instinct to dance. He knows everything about him.

            “Your son has been accepted into the military, hasn’t he, Lord Koo?”

            He looks over to his left to see his father conversing with another lord of the west; his father nods joyfully, “He begins training in the spring.”

            “I’m sure he’ll be a fine general like his father was in the War of the North.”

            The king has approached them with a goblet of wine and a joyful expression, laughing loudly in the court. Everyone immediately bows; head down as they listen to their ruler speak.

            “You’re much too generous, your majesty! My son and I are but humble servants.”

            “Nonsense! Lord Koo has done this nation a great service in securing our northernmost fort! Without the tutelage of Lord Koo our troops would have surely fallen!”

            “You exaggerate, your majesty! Under your rule, those lands would surely have become yours as destiny predicted.”

            The king let outs an uproarious laugh, “You know how to bring joy to an old king like myself…” He pauses to take a gulp of wine, face red with inebriety, “I just hope your son will also bring forth prosperity and loyalty to Prince Jiwon.”

            “I’m sure tales shall be woven of their friendship, your majesty.”

***

            The party does not die down but he’s led away from the court; he pads softly on wooden floors, past colored doors with ornate cranes and dragons carved into the wood before standing in a large room. Candles are lit everywhere, the strong scent of lotus hanging in the air as silk sheets are spread across a white mattress. There are eunuchs standing by, pulling at his robes to tighten them, making his waist appear smaller, and applying blush to his cheeks to make him look rosy under the candlelight.

            They then set him atop on all those silk sheets and thick duvets, arranging his robe to spread out like a flower in bloom. He’s picturesque as he waits with bated breath for his, for his husband to enter the room.

            And with firm and steady steps, the prince enters the room. He’s still dressed in embroidered robes, the golden royal insignia contrasting the red silk. Donghyuk does not dare look up; lessons from his mother running through his mind to never make eye contact unless ordered to do so. Instead, he bows his head, eyes downcast in an act of submission.

            He can’t help the soft gasp when he feels warm fingers under his chin, bringing his face to stare into the grinning face of the Grand Prince.

            “Hi.” The prince’s voice is deep and raw, different from Junhwe but equally charming.

            He looks down in embarrassment, cheeks flushing under all the pink rouge spread on them.

            “I’m Jiwon.” The prince grins warmly at him, “Welcome to court, my Donghyuk.”

            He gasps softly when he feels warm lips on his, stealing his breath away.

***

            He stumbles into his room, hand wrapped tightly around the neck of a wine bottle, knuckles white from their grip. He paces around wildly, taking long, copious gulps before throwing the bottle at the wall.

            “It’s sick… It’s dirty… It’s disgusting!” He screams out, pushing his head in his hands, tugging harshly at his hair.

            “I see you’re faring well, Junhwe.”

            He looks up at the detached voice to see his cousin leaning against the wooden panels of his room.

            “What do you want, Chanwoo?”

            “To check on my cousin of course.”

            “Oh, screw off.”

            Chanwoo lets out a mock gasp, clutching his chest before striding into the room to grab a glass and civilly pour him a glass of rice wine. “You’re thinking about him, are you not?”

            “...It’s disgusting.” Junhwe stares dejectedly at the floor, “He should not be with some spoiled prince. His first time should not be with the wild, reckless brat of the kingdom. He should be here. With me. With someone who loves him.”

            “What is love in a game of politics?”

***

            The room is dark, candles blown out as the moonlight peeks through silkscreen windows. It shines over the mattress, highlighting the sheen of the sheets; the chambers are silent as he lies down on the soft surface, body flushed from overwhelming heat.

            The prince— Jiwon places soft kisses along his jaw, sucking gently against the crook of his neck to draw out a throaty moan. He bites his hand to muffle the sounds only for Jiwon to pull it away, littering his face with kisses.

            “Don’t hide.”

            He only nods, gasping when the first band of his robe is undone, letting loose his overcoat to reveal the thinner hanbok underneath. He blushes, eyes darting away in embarrassment; he hears a soft chuckle and looks up to see Jiwon smiling down at him.

            “Don’t be embarrassed… You’re beautiful, Donghyuk.”

            He flushes deeper, biting his lip as he nods softly.

***

            “Why was I not born as the prince?” Junhwe laments aloud, drunk off of rice wine, sobbing quietly.

            “The stars have not aligned in this lifetime, cousin.”

            “Your poetic words do little to comfort me.”

            Chanwoo laughs humorlessly at that, “Perhaps you’re right. Poets and scholars do not make good companions.”

            “Damn straight.” He reaches for another bottle but his cousin stops him. “...Do you think he imagines me instead?”

***

            He draws out small gasps and little moans with soft kisses and light touches. He watches with amusement as the smaller male writhes beneath him, keening into each moment of pleasure.

            He is beautiful. There are no other words to express the beauty of Kim Donghyuk. He had always thought the three sons of Duke Kim Yongjin were the fairest in the land but the figure beneath him speaks of a different beauty. Seokjin, Jinwoo, and Jinhwan pale in comparison; Donghyuk is all lean muscle and taut, sun-kissed skin. He has soft brown locks and dark lashes that flutter against his cheeks when he blinks. He has rosy lips and sharp eyes; he is, in one word, beautiful.

            Jiwon grins as he reaches to tug the first layer of his hanbok off, chuckle deep in the back of his throat as he feels Donghyuk tremble beneath his fingertips, finally meeting bare skin. His breath gets shorter as he feels heat and electricity vibrate beneath the pads of his fingers, lips moving to press against a bare shoulder, “Relax.”

            He feels a quick nod, soft hands gripping his own robe, bunched up into fists. He moves away to pry the tight fingers away, kissing each knuckle before taking his own po off. He throws their discarded robes into the corner of the room, shushing the smaller male with a small kiss, bringing smaller hands to lock behind his neck, groaning softly when he feels fingers run through his hair.

***

            He cries into his wine, gripping the ceramic cup tightly in his hand before glancing at his cousin with watery eyes, “I should’ve done more… I should’ve proposed we run away together. I should’ve done more… I should’ve done more.”

            Chanwoo just shushes him, pulling him to rest on his shoulder, tears seeping into the fabric of his hanbok _._

***

            He shivers under the cool night air brushing against heated skin; he moans softly into the kiss, carding fingers through dark hair. Jiwon pulls away with a content sigh, moving to pepper kisses down his jaw and collarbones. He stares at the ceiling as he does so, panting heavily as large hands run up and down his sides.

            “Have you been taken before?”

            The voice is low and breaks the silence of the palace chambers. He closes his eyes, shaking his head.

            “Good.”

            Part of him wants to cry.

***

            “Will he forget me? Will he look at Jiwon the way he looked at me? Will he write poems for him? Will he hold his hand during the cold days of winter? Will he love him like he loves me?”

            “Perhaps… But no one will love him like you do.”

***

            Donghyuk’s legs are long and well muscled. He grins as he gently nudges them apart, settling between them; he starts trailing kisses from the other male’s chest and down to the hem of his baji, pausing to pull them down. He sighs contentedly as he rests his gaze upon soft thighs and smooth skin, a hand moving to touch him. He grins when Donghyuk gasps, squirming in embarrassment, as he turns pink. “So beautiful…”

            Jiwon leans down to press his lips against one of the thighs, sucking a dark mark on the inside. He pulls away with a self-satisfied grin, shedding his hanbok quickly as they lie under the moonlight. He moves to bring their lips together again, groaning lowly as he brings his hands to caress soft skin.

            He pulls away to smile softly at the smaller male, reaching over to grab the prepared oils; he can see Donghyuk trying to fight every instinct to hide away, chest flushed with embarrassment. He can only chuckle softly, dipping two fingers in the slick oil before bringing his hand to rest between muscled thighs, “Relax… I won’t hurt you.”

            Donghyuk nods, eyes clenched as he grips the silk sheets beneath them. He shushes quietly as he presses his index finger against the tight opening, moaning breathlessly at the heat. He moves slowly, dragging the pad of his finger against sensitive walls to draw out gasps and long moans. He can only grin when the smaller male’s breath stutters, back slightly arching under him.

***

            “Do you think we will ever be reunited?”

            “...Perhaps not in this lifetime.”

            “What must I have done in a past life to warrant such consequences? I must have killed a king.”

***

            He keens under Jiwon’s touch, back arched as two fingers move steadily in and out of him. The prince’s lips swallow his moans; he lets out a strangled noise when he feels a hand envelope his member, timing movements to match.

            Even in the dark, he can make out the smirk on Jiwon’s face, grinning widely as he watches Donghyuk. He flushes in embarrassment, wanting to pull away but trapped under the weight of another body. He can only toss his head back in pleasure when the prince presses against a spot within him, driving him wild.

            Fingers pull away with one last rough thrust, lips pressed against his temple; he looks up to watch as Jiwon presses something larger against his entrance. He clenches his eyes shut, whining and the prince pauses, shushing him as he brushes strands of hair away from his face. He looks at him with watery eyes, nodding softly when he feels warm lips hover over him, coaxing him to relax.

            He does; he makes way to let Jiwon enter him slowly, gasp caught in his throat as he finally feels the other touch the back of his thighs. They pause for a beat, Jiwon growling in the back of his throat as he pants at the heat between them. It’s too much and too little all at once.

            But then the other male starts moving, drawing his hips back before pushing back in; it’s not pleasant at first, he only focuses on bringing the prince to pleasure but then he presses against that spot from before and he cries out. His hands move to tug at the prince’s hair, head thrown back in long moans.

            The shuffle of the sheets and the creaking of the floorboards beneath them create an orchestra of noise against the background of moans and soft whimpers. Donghyuk easily wraps his legs around the other man’s waist, bringing them closer together as the prince leans down to kiss him again.

            He knows they’re both close, tight coil of heat burning inside him.

***

            Jiwon lets out grunts as he ruts harder into the tight heat, fingers bruising on a thin waist. He wraps a hand around the other’s member, sliding slickly in and out of the other’s entrance with a dark howl, teeth gritting as he gets closer and closer to the edge.

            When he feels Donghyuk release between their abdomens, he lets himself release his essence as well, groaning loudly before falling into a heap on top of the smaller male. He pants to regain his breath, grinning lazily at the other before pressing a small kiss against his forehead.

            “Beautiful…” He whispers quietly in the palace chambers.

***

Junhwe falls asleep with tear marks down his cheeks and wine stains on his robes.

Donghyuk falls asleep with bitten lips and marked skin under pale moonlight.

Jiwon falls asleep with steady breathing and a soft grin in silk sheets.

***

            Horses trot loudly on the fields, the still air pierced by steady arrows, landing sharply in the middle of a painted board. There is light applause and jovial words of encouragement.

            “Excellent shot, Grand Prince Jiwon!”

            “Truly remarkable, your highness!”

            He only grins, lips teetering on the edge of a smirk as he draws his bow once more. In the corner of his eye, he sees Donghyuk sitting in the shade of the pavilion; he is dressed in a lilac hanbok with intricate patterns of dancing cranes on the sleeve, his royal insignia lining the bottom of the robe. His consort glances up with a small grin and he smiles widely back, letting his fingers slip the arrow carelessly. It does not hit the center of the mark, just on the edge of the board, but he doesn’t mind. Instead, he drops his bow on the grassy plains, straightens out his royal blue robes and strides over to the smaller male.  

            The servants move quickly to pick up after them, moving silently in the fields as a maid brings forth a ceramic teapot and various different types of dduk to snack on. He smiles at the sweet treats, reaching over to pluck songpyeon from the dish, chewing slowly as he lies down on the floor of the pavilion, the surface cool under his back.

            “Donghyuk feed me another one.” He whines, shifting so he can cross his arms beneath his head. He grins when said male blushes but gingerly picks a pale pink songpyeon to feed him, eyes downcast shyly when Jiwon moves to kiss his fingers. “You blush so prettily.”

***

            Swords clang loudly in the air, feet shuffling quickly on the beaten ground as figures dodge skillful attacks. Commanding officers scream loudly at the soldiers, demanding more, more, more.

            Junhwe glances up with sweat on his brow, as he dodges another attack from Lord Song’s son. He doesn’t remember his name, just fighting to prove his skill. With one final push, he is able to knock the other male off his feet, crashing on the ground.

            The commanding officers call time, declaring a break to the relief of every soldier as they slump to the ground; he pants, looking down at the figure sprawled on the field. He smiles softly, extending a hand, “You okay?”

            “Fine.” The figure reaches out to grab the hand, hoisting him up to sit. “I’m Yunhyung. Song Yunhyung.”

            “Lord Song Minhyun’s son, right?” The other male nods with a grin, “I’m Junhwe. Koo Junhwe.”

            “I know. I recognize you because you look like your father.”

            He nods quietly, taking a seat beside the other male, sun beating down on them.

            “Why do you fight?”

            Junhwe turns his head to the left to stare at Yunhyung’s profile, silence between them, “What?”

            “You fight like you’re trying to prove something. Like you’re trying to win something.”

            He doesn’t answer.

***

            Donghyuk grimaces when he feels a maid brush pomade in his hair, tousling brown locks as another maid tightens his hanbok’s sash. They giggle between themselves, noting how pretty he looks with teasing smiles and pink cheeks.

            He stares down at his hands, fingers tracing over the golden embroidering, Chinese characters spelling out the prince’s full title on his right sleeve, his own title on the left. He stares at each delicate stitch as the maids comb through his hair, placing another intricate headpiece on him before the gong rings for dinner.

            There is a soft patter of feet as guards step aside from the other side of his private chamber’s doors, swinging open to reveal the prince. He grins at Donghyuk, eyes shaped like the songpyeon he had feasted on this afternoon before stepping over the threshold. He holds his hand out, helping the smaller man stand before leading them down long corridors into the private dining area of the palace.

            The king sits cross-legged on silk pillows, a concubine on either side of him. He shouts joyfully when they enter the room, smile mirroring that of his son as he raises a glass, “My first born and his beautiful consort! Our first dinner with such a beautiful son-in-law.” The ruler easily charms his court, grinning at his concubines before brushing them aside. “Sit, sit. Sit closer to this old man so he can see the beauty and wit of the Kim family.”

            He shyly shuffles forward, acutely aware of Jiwon’s hand on the small of his back. He bows gracefully, eyes downcast as he waits under the stare of Jiwon’s father.

            “Such beauty and grace. Look at me, little one.”

            He does with blushing cheeks, eyelashes fluttering softly as he glances timidly at the king’s face.

            “And such beautiful eyes! Hidden under such dark lashes. What a beauty to behold.”

            Donghyuk blushes even more, eyes darting to stare at his hands in his lap.

            The king’s laugh resonates in the whole room as he slumps back to sit in his seat, grinning when a concubine brings grapes to his lips.

            “My son has truly lucked out. And he has passed the civil entrance exam at the young age of fifteen! Intelligence and grace, truly lethal in a palace court.”

            The rest of the court laughs at his jest, continuing to eat their dinner. Donghyuk just stares into his lap, unmoving until Jiwon reaches out to hold his hand, lifting his head up with a small grin.

            “Let’s eat.”

***

            The ground is hard and offers no comfort as they set up tents; they line mats along the wall, using their gear as makeshift pillows before grabbing thin woolen blankets to cover them up for the night. He leaves a candle on, reading another philosophy book about the art of war, eyes fleeting over each character with purpose. He turns to the left to see his tent mate fussing in position.

            “I swear Yunhyung if you don’t stop moving—”

            “I can’t sleep with the light on!”

            “I’m reading!”

            “Why now?” Yunhyung whines, throwing an arm over his eyes to block out the light.

            “Because it’s not like I have time during the day to read.”

            “I hate you.”

            “You can’t hate me. Who will be my right-hand man when I become general?”

            The other male huffs out a laugh, peeking from beneath his arm to glare teasingly at him, “Go to bed, Junhwe.”

            “After I finish this page.” He pauses to glance at the other male, “I promise.”

            Yunhyung nods before turning to try and sleep.

            With his back faced towards Junhwe, he reaches between the pages to pull out a letter. He stares at the note, eyes gracing over each precise stroke of ink on the paper. He runs his thumb over the signature. His eyes watering for a brief moment before he lets out a heavy sigh, stuffing the letter back between the pages and blowing out the candle, engulfing him in darkness.

***

            The sounds of the orchestra fill the court, courtiers and jesters dancing gracefully onstage as the royal family sits on grand thrones. The king throws his head back in laughter at each joke played out on stage, his concubines mirroring smiles to please their husband.

            Jiwon glances to his right, staring at his spouse’s awed expression. He grins as Donghyuk lights up at the colorful costumes, smile widening at his breathless laugh, hands clapping excitedly. The smaller male’s eyes sparkle even more when one of the court’s magicians pulls a flower from his hands, presenting it with a mischievous grin. He plucks the flower from the other’s hands, threading it behind his ear with a smirk. Donghyuk only looks down with pink cheeks and fluttering lashes, peeking through the dark lashes to glance at Jiwon. “Are you enjoying the show?”

            He nods, eyes still staring down into his lap.

            “Would you like to see fireworks?”

            Donghyuk looks up with wide eyes before darting them down into his lap.

            “Hey…” He places a finger under the other’s chin; bringing his face up to lock eyes, “Don’t look away… Would you like to see fireworks?”

            The smaller male bites his lip, rosy flesh caught between teeth before nodding slowly.

            He grins widely, looking away to call for a servant, “Ready the gardens and set fireworks. I want the stars to be jealous of our display.”

***

            The warm spring breeze sends cool shivers down his spine as they sit on embroidered cushions in the palace gazebo. He watches as the sky is painted with bright colors, fireworks exploding loudly over them. He watches with his lips parted, hands tightly clasped as he tries not to blink, too afraid he'll miss the pretty lights.

            He can feel eyes on him; he looks over to see the prince staring at him, lips split into a wide grin before turns away to stare at the fireworks once more. He studies his profile for a moment before his eyes search past him to glance at the second prince and his first consort.

            They watch the fireworks with rapt interest, their hands hidden underneath a shared tapestry. He can see how Prince Hanbin’s eyes flicker over the smaller male with adoration and affection; smile gracing his lips before he pulls away to stare at the sparklers once more. Donghyuk glances away before they can lock eyes, too wary that he had intruded on a private moment before looking back at the sky.

            From the gardens, atop a small hill, he can survey over the kingdom; he can see how the walls stretch around the city, far plains visible from the palace ground’s summit. He wonders if the troops can see the sparkling lights as well.

***

            He trains with newfound fervor; he throws his entire body into fighting his fellow soldiers. He spends hours on the field perfecting each punch, each kick; he practices his archery well after dusk and readies his sword everyday at dawn.

            The others revere him and his commanding officers praise him. But their empty words mean nothing to him.

***

            “A healthy lifestyle adheres to the principle teachings of Confucius.” He jots carefully in his notebook, his brush making careful strokes, dotting paper with blank ink. “A king is nothing without his subjects and his subjects are nothing without a king.”

            “Teacher Han.” A voice interrupts the stillness of the classroom; Donghyuk looks up to see the prince strolling freely with his guards, peering into the palace study with a grin.

            “Your majesty!” His teacher immediately bows his head lowly, hands placed carefully behind his back as he stares at the wooden panels of the room.

            “You wouldn’t mind if I steal Royal Consort Donghyuk, would you?” Jiwon easily drawls, using his full title for the first time. “I would rather enjoy his company at the archery grounds before today’s luncheon.”

            “Of course not, your majesty!” Teacher Han steps aside, eyes still unwavering from the floor. His body trembles slightly under the watchful gaze of the Grand Prince; short legs wavering slightly before he turns to Donghyuk. “Your highness, we shall resume your lesson tomorrow morning.” The stout professor bows, his upper lip stiff as he addresses him.

            He doesn’t make a move; Jiwon steps into the classroom, not bothering to remove his shoes as he extends one hand to him. He carefully places his hand in the prince’s, standing up gracefully before straightening out his robes.

            “I like your hanbok today.” He blushes, looking down at the maroon jeogori to toy with the end of hem. He shyly looks up when Jiwon laughs, the prince tugging him out of the room and out towards the green pastures of the palace.

***

            “You will be assigned your units this evening. Tent mates will be assigned to the same military base.” His commanding officer reads loudly from a roll of parchment, gaze sharp when he surveys over the heads of the soldiers.

            He glances at Yunhyung from the corner of his eye; sharing grins before they school their expressions once more.

            “Today is your last day, soldiers. It has been an honor training with you. Make our country proud.”

            “Sir, yes, sir!” They shout in unison before they’re formally dismissed.

            “Awesome! We will most likely be in the same unit!” Yunhyung laughs, wrapping an arm around his neck to try and pull him down.

            He chuckles, playfully shoving the shorter male away, “Great, looks like I’m stuck with you.”

            The other soldier makes a sound of mock offense before grinning widely at him; he drags them towards their tent at the edge of the base, his fellow soldiers’ shouts of relief and joy fading into the background.

***

            “I bet I can hit the bulls eye of that board with my eyes closed.” Jiwon announces proudly, looking back at his audience with a wide grin.

            “And how would that benefit us?” His younger brother retorts while he lazily leans against the wall of the garden gazebo. He flashes an impish grin before shifting towards his spouse to pluck a grape from his fingers.

            “It proves to you that I am an excellent archer, Prince Hanbin.” He looks pointedly at his sibling with a wide grin.

            “I am not interested in petty rivalry.”

            “You’re no fun.”

            His brother-in-law huffs out a laugh, “I think it would be quite impressive to see Grand Prince Jiwon strike the bulls eye without vision.”

            Hanbin sits upright now, staring curiously at his consort, “More impressive than your own husband, Jinhwan?”

            “I thought you weren’t interested in petty rivalry?” He sneers, twirling a spare arrow between his fingers.

            “This is now a matter of pride!” Hanbin fires back before slipping his shoes back on and marching towards him.

            Jinhwan laughs melodiously beside Donghyuk who tries to hide his grin behind his teacup. He watches over his consort with a soft grin, turning back towards his brother to draw his bow. “Very well then. This is now a competition for our pride and the fair hearts of those two beauties.” He turns to the two smaller males sitting under the shade.

            Donghyuk blushes at his compliments while Jinhwan grins, playfully rebuking him, “Always a charmer, Grand Prince… I’m sure our country will never engage in war because Grand Prince Jiwon will simply charm our enemies away.”

            “I’m sure I will.” He flashes them a wink before turning back to the target. “Watch and learn, little brother.” He closes his eyes, drawing his bow and arrow up; arms steady as he exhales softly, releasing the arrow from his hold.

            There is a distinct sound of the arrow hitting something before he slowly blinks his eyes open; the arrow is just mere centimeters from the center. He lets out a frustrated groan, only to pause when he hears soft clapping behind him. He looks over his shoulder to see Donghyuk softly clapping his hands together, a small smile gracing his lips.

            “I think Royal Consort Donghyuk is most definitely impressed.” Jinhwan comments with a teasing smile, turning back to pick at the served fruits.

            “There was a time when you were pleased by my grand gestures as well.” Hanbin comments from his position.

            “I was young and naive then. I now realize what a fool you are.”

            He barks out a laugh at his in-law’s quick wit, carefully making his way back to the cool shade of the gazebo. He grins down at his consort, bringing his fingers up to gently trace the curve of his jaw, admiring the pretty pink dusting his cheeks. “I think we are all fools.”

***

            Everyone buzzes with excitement as their cooks hand them dinner; the list for assignments had been posted and the soldiers boast about their future careers. There are shouts of excitement and relief and melancholy echoes of goodbye that resonate in the crowd. Each table seems to be overflowing with talk and memories as they pile on more for their last meal together.

            He grins when Yunhyung wraps an arm around his neck, wrangling him into laughter as they speak freely with their fellow soldiers. They’ve been assigned to a fortress close to the Northern border; they’ll most likely be put on security watch but it’s only the beginning of their military careers.

            Soon, someone sneaks wine into the cabin; their commanding officers turn blind eyes to the prohibited alcohol, drinking their own share of rice wine. The crowd gets rowdier under the influence, the alcohol seeping into their blood as they roar with wild tales and excitement.

            He enjoys a few glasses, leaning against Yunhyung for support. The sun has long settled, darkness enveloping the camp as everyone finishes their last meal together before the morning.

            One of his officers, Colonel Choi Seunghyun wishes everyone a good night, ushering drunken soldiers into their tents. They all cheer loudly as they stumble back to their tents, singing dirty limericks into the night sky. He laughs at each of them, hanging off of Yunhyung as they make their way to their own room.

***

            The loud gong interrupts the absolute silence of his chambers; he looks up from his book, carefully folding a ribbon in between the pages to save his place. He slowly stands up, maids sliding open room doors with a soft bow. There are guards waiting to accompany him to the dining room, eyes downcast as they stand patiently.

            The bottom of his turquoise robes sweep along the floors as he slips into his hwa. His guards flank either side of him, a half step behind him as they make their way through the palace grounds to the dining hall.

            They enter with a loud announcement of his arrival; he bows slowly to the king at the end of the table before shuffling towards his spouse at the ruler’s right. He bows silently to him as well before gently sitting down on the embroidered cushion.

            Jiwon is busy speaking across the long table to a high-ranking minister about the current state of the borders; the rest of the court is speaking loudly as they share food and drinks amongst themselves. Donghyuk glances down at the gold-trimmed utensils, carefully picking at the gujeolpan in front of him.

            The royal orchestra plays softly in the background as guests filter through the palace doors. He doesn’t look up, focusing on the meal before him when he hears a familiar voice echo through the court dining room. Donghyuk looks up with wide eyes, staring at the door to see Chanwoo walk in with a wide smile, trailing after his parents.

            They make eye contact and the younger male grins widely at him, waist bent in greeting; he moves to go greet the other but pauses when he realizes he’s now in court. He nods minimally, biting the inside of his cheek to stop from grinning too much.

***

            They lie side by side on bamboo mats, the fall breeze flapping gently against their tent. There is an echo of laughter still hanging over the camp as stars twinkle down at them. He rests his left arm beneath his head, staring at the ceiling of his shared tent.

            “What are you thinking about?”

            Yunhyung’s voice is soft, interrupting his solitude.

            “Nothing.” He whispers back, tone low and gravelly from drinking.

            “Liar.” There is a pause after the word before Yunhyung tries again, “Whom are you thinking about?”

            His breath hitches for a second, “...A boy I loved.”

            “Loved?”

            “Yes…”

            “Liar.” Another moment of silence. “I think you still love him.”

***

            After the royal dishes have been cleared, wine is served in tiny blue porcelain cups; there is still an underlying murmur of politics in the court and Donghyuk moves simply to refill the prince’s empty glass. He stares down at his hands, fingers tugging at the hems when soft footsteps approach him. He glances up to see Chanwoo bowing playfully to him, impish smirk in place before taking a seat on his right.

            “Long time no see.”

            He glances around to see everyone else occupied in his or her own conversations; Jiwon is speaking in low tones with the royal advisor and his brother, reaching blindly for his wine. He moves quickly to place the cup in his hand before turning to the younger male beside him. “ _Hi._ ”

            “How have you been?”

            “ _Good. And you?_ ”

            “Busy. I’m studying for the civil exam at Sungkyunkwan. I don’t know how you could’ve possibly taken that at fifteen.”

            He laughs breathlessly, grinning at Chanwoo.

            “There’s that smile. Haven’t seen it all night.”

            He blushes, hiding his lips behind the sleeve of his jeogori. “ _What are you going to study?_ ”

            “Probably philosophy. Father wants me to take over his position as court advisor when he retires.”

            Donghyuk nods patiently, “ _I’m sure you’ll be a great court advisor._ ”

            Chanwoo smiles warmly at him, “You always were too kind.”

***

            “Why do you love him?”

            “...Because he is my sun.”

            “Will you see him again?”

            He doesn’t answer, only letting the silence wash over them.

***

            “Grand Prince Jiwon, would you mind if the Royal Consort gave me a tour of the gardens? I’ve never seen the palace’s treasured lilies.”

            He looks up from his conversation, wine still in his hand; he recognizes Advisor Jung’s only son. He glances at his consort, observing the carefully treading expression that crosses Donghyuk’s face. “And what might your relationship be?”

            “Why, has the Royal Consort never spoken of me? I’m wounded.” The Jung boy mocks, “I am a childhood friend. Our families have known each other for years.”

            Jiwon glances at his brother and advisor; the latter leans over to whisper into his ear, “The Kim clan is well acquainted with the Jung family, your highness. He speaks of the truth.”

            He nods minutely before turning to stare at his consort. He tilts the smaller male’s face toward him, “Would you like to give our guest a tour of the gardens?”

            Donghyuk pauses for a moment before nodding shyly.

            “Very well then.” He calls over two guards, turning away from the other male, “Accompany the Royal Consort and Advisor Jung’s son to the gardens.”

            He watches carefully as they quietly exit the court, guards silently following them out.

***

            “The gardens are well cared for, I see.” Chanwoo strolls around the garden with his hands behind his back, leaning down to observe each flower. “And you! I have never seen such colorful robes before!” He compliments with a mischievous grin, eyes glancing over the saturated maroon of his top and the deep turquoise of his pants.

            He chuckles softly, eyes darting to the entrance of the garden where the guards wait patiently, allowing them a semblance of privacy.

            “...Are you not going to ask?”

            He looks up with widened eyes, biting his lower lip before glancing away again.

            “You can ask.”

            He pauses in his step, staring down at a single cherry blossom still hanging onto an otherwise bare branch. “ _How is he?_ ”

            “Not sure.”

            Donghyuk looks up concerned.

            “Nothing to worry about I think. He’s in the military now.”

            He nods, fiddling with the bottom of his jeogori. “ _Will he… Will he visit?_ ”

            “I hope so. He should’ve received his assignment this week and soldiers are allowed a week break to visit family and friends before they report to their base. So he should be home one of these days.”

            He glances down at his hands, “ _Is he happy?_ ”

***

            Junhwe listens quietly as Yunhyung’s breath moves steadily in the still night air, “I hope so.”

***

            Breakfast. Tea. Lessons. Lunch. Archery. Lessons. Reading. Dinner. Tea. Repeat.

            Breakfast. Tea. Lessons. Lunch. Archery. Lessons. Reading. Dinner. Tea. Repeat.

            Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat.

***

            The gates open with a loud clang, servants hurrying to greet the surprise guest. They welcome him with loud shouts of “Master Junhwe!”

            His father scurries from his study to the porch to see his son walk through with straight shoulders and gear hoisted over his shoulder. His second wife follows quickly, her pink chima trailing on the floor.

            He grins at them before bowing respectfully to them both, chuckling when they hurry to pull him into a hug.

            “My son has returned! Prepare a feast!”

            “Is there anything you’d like for dinner? I’ll have the maids prepare it right away!”

            He smiles warmly at them, “No. The military is kept well-fed for now.”

            His father claps a hand on his back, laughing joyfully as they make their way into the living area. Quick steps bring forth a tray of dduk and fruits with a pot of brewing lotus tea. “Come, come. Tell us about your training.”

            “I’ve been assigned to guard the northern borders.”

            “A mighty place! Like your old man, I see!”

            Junhwe nods, laughing softly, “And where are the rest of the family?”

            His mother pours him a cup of tea, her dainty hands carefully holding the ceramic pot, “Your sister has gone out to the markets with her friends but I suspect it’s to see the handsome Jung boy. You know, Jung Jinhyung. The three of you used to play down by the river.”

            He freezes at the memory but masks it with a grin, nodding slowly as he sips quietly.

            “Your younger brothers have lessons this afternoon at the local temple. They should be back before sundown.”

            “Wonderful. Then a family reunion will commence!” His father is jovial with laugh lines around his eyes, hair peppered with old age.

            “Sir.” His father’s most trusted servant interrupts with a soft voice, “The King has requested all nobility to attend the celebration of Prince Hanbin and High Consort Jinhwan’s anniversary.”

            His father tuts quietly to himself, “Such an honor seems to have slipped my old mind.” He humors quietly, “Very well then. When the other children return, we shall set out towards the palace.”

            Junhwe doesn’t move; he stares emptily into his tea, eyes glazed over as his parents resume conversing about the royal event.

***

            “I heard the King has arranged for fireworks and jesters.” Jinhwan notes excitedly; he runs his fingers through his hair, tugging gently at his brown locks. “And apparently everyone in the kingdom will be there!” He pulls his hand away, reaching to grab a dduk for himself, “Oh, and look what Prince Hanbin gifted me last night!” Jinhwan pulls out a norigae of colorful silks, embroidered into an intricate crane.

            Donghyuk studies the design, leaning forward to trace over the fine strands before smiling warmly at his in-law.

            The other male glances around the chambers before leaning in to whisper, “Hanbin says it represents fertility. I think he wants to conceive a child tonight.”

            He pulls away with wide eyes, cheeks red at the other’s insinuation. He looks away in embarrassment, reaching over to grab his needlework and pretending to focus on that, instead.

            The smaller male lets out a loud laugh, slipping the norigae away with a wide grin, “You blush so easily, Royal Consort!” Jinhwan’s gaze settles over him, “Are you not with child? I’m sure the king is impatiently waiting for news of the Grand Prince’s heir.”

            He looks up with wide eyes, huffing out a breath in annoyance before mockingly pushing the other’s shoulder.

            The smaller male only giggles, biting into a songpyeon, “You are easy to tease…” He sighs out softly before his eyes dart around the room again, making sure there are no eavesdroppers lurking by. He leans into Donghyuk’s space, a melancholy glint in his eyes, “There are rumors that the King is looking for a concubine, or concubines, for the Grand Prince.” Jinhwan bites his lip nervously, “I am not supposed to know or tell you but Hanbin mentioned it last night after tea… The Kim family from the West is especially pushing for their daughter, Jisoo. I didn’t think it would be fair to hide it from you.”

            He doesn’t know how to respond so he just nods slowly, processing the information before returning to his needlework.

            “...I hear she’ll be at the celebration tonight.”

            He nods silently.

***

            His mother has his hanbok pressed before they trek towards the palace; his yellow robes are hand-embroidered by his aunt in the design of a brave dragon protecting a precious pearl. The rich sunny tone is contrasted with dark purple baji, his family’s insignia stitched into the hem.

            “Such a handsome fellow! I’m sure all the carriers will be taken with you!” His father exclaims loudly before ushering his younger siblings out the front gate, “Come now! We must not be late for the royal celebration!”

            He only nods, trailing after his twin brothers; he hoists one of them onto his horse, mounting the animal while his father grabs the other twin, climbing onto his own stallion. His mother and sister seat themselves quietly in the carriage, curtains drawn as they begin to move down the lot and onwards to the palace road.

***

            His fingers feel heavy with jade rings; Jiwon toasts loudly to his younger brother, the king joining celebrations as families trail into the palace court with gifts. He twists each ring nervously, sighing softly as his eyes are downcast.

            The royal family is all perched at the front of the court, sitting in carved thrones as aristocrats bow respectfully to them, bearing expensive gifts and empty words of praise. Each noble only compliments Jinhwan’s beauty and congratulate Hanbin on his anniversary, their words hold no real weight but the royal family basks in the attention.

            The king laughs jovially as he pours himself another glass of wine, the liquid sloshing out of his goblet as he drinks in each overplayed compliment. “And you must be Kim Jisoo! I’ve heard so much about you already and yet the words have done no justice! You, my dear, are much more beautiful in person!”

            He peeks up curiously to see a young woman bowing gracefully before the king; her father looks proud of his daughter, eyes twinkling in pride, “You are too kind, your majesty.”

            “Nonsense!” The king leans in to study her delicate features a bit more, “My…” His voice is soft, rare for the rambunctious king, “You’d bear beautiful children…”

            In the corner of his eye, he can see Jinhwan freeze, lip caught between his teeth. He can feel the smaller male glance at him nervously but he does not emote; he just stares blankly at his hands, head bowed submissively.

            “Wouldn’t you agree, Jiwon?”

            The court seems to freeze, eyes gazing upon the Grand Prince for an answer.

            “…I’m sure any man would be blessed to have Lady Jisoo as the mother of his children.”

***

            They form a line outside the palace courts, waiting their turn to give their formal greetings to the royal family. He clenches and unclenches his fists out of nervous habit, staring sharply at the closed doors. He can hear uproarious laughter and the humming chatter of the nobles through the screen but he pays it no mind.

            When the guards finally slide the doors open, revealing the ornate details of the court and the joyful atmosphere of the palace, his breath hitches. He can clearly see the royal family perched at the front, on full display for everyone to gaze upon. The king is a tall man, who has begun to grow wider rather than taller; his graying hair is hidden beneath his crown, and he wears gold-embroidered red robes, uncaring for any stains that may befall on the hwangpo. His two sons, the Grand Prince Jiwon and Prince Hanbin, their consorts beside their spouse, flank him on either side. Everyone is dressed elegantly in deep saturated silks, embroidered emblems of the palace on their hanbok.

            His mind, however, zeroes in on one figure; Donghyuk has his head bowed, unmoving and silent as the king welcomes another a family to his court. Even from across the room, he can see the smaller male fiddle with his fingers, probably uncomfortable with heavy jewelry; he had never liked having his fingers restricted.

            His body moves of its own accord, following his parents as they move to the front to greet their ruler. They all bow low, waists bent before his father moves to hand the Prince and his High Consort a gift of silken robes, embroidered by his kin. They thank them with loud voices and gratefully accept the gift.

            His eyes do not waver; he only stares at Donghyuk. Junhwe watches, as the smaller male does not dare make eye contact with anyone else, only staring down into his lap. He gulps silently, willing the other male to look up at him but he doesn’t.

            “Junhwe!”

            He blinks out of his stupor to stare at his father in confusion.

            “His majesty has asked you where you were stationed.” His father flushes, “I apologize, your majesty. He is never like this—“

            “I’m sure he’s trying to get used to society again since being away at training for too long! No worries. It seems he’s quite distracted tonight. Perhaps a certain young lady or gentleman has caught his eye?” The king jokes, laughing at his own jest as he raises his glass to his lips.

***

            He tugs uselessly at his rings, sliding them back and forth in place as the chatter of the court livens. He peeks from under his eyelashes to glance at Jiwon; the prince seems to be distracted by wine and jeon, eyes traveling back and forth from his family to the Kim family seated near the front of the feast. The young lady seems to notice, her cheeks pink as she glances back to lock eyes before turning away in embarrassment. He can see Jiwon flash a smirk before turning back to his father to greet another family.

            Donghyuk stares down into his lap, twisting each ring in its place as the royal family greets their new guests. He doesn’t really listen; his mother’s harsh reminders to keep his head down seared into his mind.

            “Junhwe!”

            His head shoots up, eyes wide as he stared at the aforementioned male; he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the figure. The rest of the court becomes muted as they lock eyes.

***

            He doesn’t look away as his family is ushered to sit in their reserved seating; he almost trips over his robes before finally sitting down on the embroidered cushion. He settles into the seat silently, as his family crowds around on the other seats while other nobles greet them.

            He barely pays attention to them, only grunting incoherently when Chanwoo wraps an arm around him, handing him a gui and pouring him a glass of rice wine. He knows what the younger male is doing; he’s trying to distract him from the royal family sitting before them, trying to draw his eyes away from Donghyuk.

***

            The party stretches on for the night; everyone is drunk on rich wine and joy. Nobility and royalty easily mix together as the king demands an impromptu performance of jesters and clowns. The crowd laughs at the comedy as the royal family moves away from their seats to share wine with their subjects. Donghyuk trails dutifully after Jiwon, eyes trained on the ground as they shuffle around the court.

            He realizes belatedly they’re seated between the Koo family and the western Kim clan; Jiwon’s eyes gaze over at Lady Jisoo as the families share wine with their future leader. He doesn’t lift his eyes, partly due to his lessons in royal etiquette as a consort but more so because he’s scared to look at Junhwe.

            Donghyuk’s unsure he can deal with all the repressed emotion bubbling back to the surface; he’s spent months trying his best to pretend everything was fine, pretending to be perfectly content with his high status but he knows one glance at Junhwe with his wide smile and dark eyes, and his entire façade will crumble.

            “Donghyuk, aren’t you tired?” Jiwon’s voice interrupts his thoughts.

            He looks up through dark lashes to see the prince’s cheeks stained red and his breath heavy with alcohol. He can see the older man’s attention is not on him but on the young lady sitting across from them. Biting the inside of his cheek, he nods softly; he watches silently as Jisoo blushes under the prince’s gaze, hiding her giggling behind the sleeve of her ornate hanbok.

***

            He ventures into the courtyard during the frenzy of the party; there are loud court jesters and the orchestra plays an obnoxious medley while drunken nobles dance around wildly. He slips out when everyone is distracted, no one noticing his absence as he strolls in the courtyard with a bottle of wine in hand.

            He slips behind a large cherry blossom tree when he notices a pair of guards escort a figure out of the dining room. He watches curiously before his breath hitches when he realizes it’s Donghyuk. Hiding in the shadows, he follows closely as the group makes their way to a far part of the palace. He keeps vigil as the guards bid the consort good night when Donghyuk gestures their dismissal.

            Junhwe waits with bated breath behind the leaves of a conifer, hiding from the patrolling guards as they finish their rounds before moving on to the next part of the palace. With soft steps, he walks up the stone steps and knocks gently on the papered door.

            He chugs the last of his wine for liquid courage when he hears light footfalls on the other side, sliding the door open.

            His cheeks are pink and flushed from the alcohol but he doesn’t care; not when Donghyuk stares up at him with wide eyes and pursed lips. He flashes him a grin, hurrying inside the chambers when the smaller male grabs his wrist to tug him inside, wary of anyone who may be watching.

            Junhwe glances around the ornate detailing of the room, noting the rich silks and intricately carved wooden furniture. He easily settles on a cushion, grinning up at Donghyuk as he drunkenly pats the seat beside him.

            Donghyuk ignores him, keeping his distance as he sits across from him on a separate floor pillow. He doesn’t comment on it, only smiling dumbly at the consort, “I missed you.”

***

            Jiwon smiles down at the petite female beside him, reaching out to pour himself another glass of rice wine. He laughs loudly when the court jesters make another joke, eyes crinkling when Jisoo giggles behind her hand, eyelashes fluttering.

            She’s different from Donghyuk yet very familiar; she is petite and soft just like the Royal Consort and her voice is just as melodic but she captures her audience with her beauty and her soft-spoken words. He can see in the corner of his eye, his father nodding in approval at their interaction before turning away to laugh loudly at the play before him.

            “Are you enjoying the show?”

            “Yes, your highness.” She smiles warmly at him, her voice a light bell in a sea of loud laughter. “The royal jesters are quite talented.”

            He grins back at her, pausing briefly, “Would you like to see fireworks?”

            She stops for a moment, contemplating for a moment, “I would love to, your highness.”

            She’s different from Donghyuk yet very familiar; he can see himself having endless conversations under the night sky with her.

***

            “ _How have you been?”_

            Junhwe always admired Donghyuk’s hands; they were soft yet firm from years of mastering the gayageum. He shrugs sheepishly, “…I’ve been better.”

            _“You look thinner… Are you eating properly?”_

            He lets out a breathless chuckle, “You worry too much.” His grin widens when the smaller male huffs out a breath in mock annoyance. “…Does he treat you well?”

            There’s a moment of silence between them. Donghyuk looks away, staring down at his hands, _“…Yes.”_

            “You’re a bad liar.”

***

            Arrows slice through the air with a rush of air; the palace servants applaud gently as the Grand Prince sets his arrow on the ground, heading towards the garden gazebo where his invited guests await. He grins at Jisoo, smirking at her pink cheeks before brushing past her to seat himself by his consort. He grins at his brother, barely noting Jinhwan’s absence from their impromptu gathering, “So, my father tells me you’re a second lieutenant.” His eyes dart towards the Koo’s oldest son, grinning widely at him before he turns to Donghyuk to demand a cup of tea.

            He smiles at Donghyuk as he takes the porcelain cup from soft hands, brushing over the lithe fingers while his eyes flit over to Jisoo. Her cheeks are soft and tinted pink as she blinks widely at him, hiding her smile behind a bright pink silk sleeve.

            “Yes, your highness.”

            Jiwon looks over at Lieutenant Koo, staring curiously at the small frown tugging at his lips. “And where have you been assigned?”

            “…The Northern fort, your highness.”

            He’s cut off and does not reveal much about himself but as the Grand Prince, he shrugs the thought away. Perhaps, it is good that the military official is stoic, handy in future battle. He nods quietly, “I’m sure you will do our country proud.”

            “You’re too kind, your highness.”

            There’s no genuine truth behind the words but he ignores the other’s attitude before glancing at Donghyuk, “Aren’t you happy that we have such brave men like Lieutenant Koo?” He watches silently as his consort nods softly, eyes glancing down at his hands. He turns back to the second lieutenant, “I like you Lieutenant Koo. I’m sure you will be a fine addition to our army. In fact, we’re holding a private party in a few days here in the palace gardens and I formally invite you and any guest you bring along.”

            “Thank you, your highness.” The military officer does not really look thankful; he’s not sure why, but he has an underlying desire to best him. To prove he’s better than some military brat.

***

            It’s a masquerade; the palace gardens are lit up with candles and lotus flowers placed decoratively all over the area. The party itself is quite small, no more than sixty people as they share wine and rice cakes amongst themselves.

            He dragged along Chanwoo, not letting his young cousin out of his sight as they navigated through the maze of rich silks and colorful satins. He tugs uncomfortably at his mask, a poor imitation of a tiger as his orange robes trail behind him.

            Even in the dark shadows and dim lighting, he can make out the familiar figure of the Royal Consort. With a hidden grin, he stalks up to the figure, admiring the detailed coloring of his façade. He is dressed like a nine-tailed fox, his robes flared out to give the illusion of nine tails while his mask is painted with orange stripes and eyes slit to give an almost seductive look.

            “I have heard legends of a kumiho’s beauty and now that I have finally met one, I am not disappointed.”

***

            He shifts the mask on his face, discontent with the feeling of something over his face; he looks around to see different masked individuals enjoy the loud music and shared drinks. He’s not sure who everyone is. The prince had dressed separately from him, citing he did not want to ruin the surprise and mystery of the masquerade. He tries to make out High Consort Jinhwan’s familiar form in the crowd but can’t find him, stuck in a far corner by a large oak tree.

            He watches enviously as everyone converses easily together, enjoying the mystique of the masquerade planned by the Grand Prince, himself. With a soft sigh, he tugs at his robe’s sleeves, looking up softly when he hears a familiar voice. He gasps silently, eyes darting around to see if anyone had noticed them before realizing no one recognizes their identities yet.

            Donghyuk gazes nervously through the slits of his mask, looking up at the orange and black tiger mask staring back at him. “ _Do you ship out tomorrow?”_

            The masked figure nods, “In the morning.”

            He ducks down to stare at his fingers, eyes glancing over the promised jade ring on his finger before glancing up at the figure again, “ _Will you be gone for long?”_

            There’s a pause between them before a whisper is shared between them, “I hope not.” A hand reaches out to still his movements, “Run away with me… Just for tonight.”

            The last sentence seems to be added as an afterthought, hanging in the air between them. Donghyuk looks back over his shoulder to see the party still in full swing, the crowd too distracted to see two figures hiding in the shadows of the ball. With a soft nod, he gently leads them towards a hidden entrance in the back of the garden, shrouded by low hanging leaves as they slowly make their way towards his private quarters.

***

            Their breathing is faint in the cool night air; the silence hangs between them as they stumble through grassy fields before finally slipping through wooden doors into the private palace quarters. He looks down at the smaller male, moonlight peering through the screens and shining over his figure.

            They stare at each other for a brief moment, eyes locked through the cut slits of their masks before he tentatively leans forward to press his lips against softer ones; he admires how soft and light they feel against his, gently raising a hand to cup a cheek, pulling him closer.

            They pull away for breath, hearts equally racing in the dark, both equally afraid to light a candle lest they get caught. There’s a silent understanding between them as Junhwe moves forward, pressing the smaller body into satin sheets and soft duvets. He shifts away to pull off his overcoat, voice husky as he stares at the mask, “I love you, Donghyuk.”

            The other male reaches a small hand out to pull his mask off, smiling softly when he tosses the wretched tiger façade away. He then reaches for his own, untying the ribbons of the kumiho mask and placing it on the dresser beside them. Donghyuk then reaches forward again to run lithe fingers along his jaw, bringing his attention towards him with a soft grin, “ _I love you, Koo Junhwe.”_

***

            He softly sighs when he feels warm lips on his jawline, peppering soft kisses along as he presses kiss after kiss on his neck. He knows the taller male isn’t foolish enough to leave marks and the firm grip on his waist shows how spiteful he is of that fact. His lashes flutter against his cheeks as warm breath ghosts over his skin before he reaches out to tug at Junhwe’s jeogori.

            He can hear a breathless chuckle as the taller male pulls away for a brief second to discard his top, revealing his chiseled chest. His breath is caught in his throat as he reaches out a tentative hand to run over the skin; he had become well-defined and more muscled in his few months of training, leaving him a figure of lean muscle and tough skin. Donghyuk feels Junhwe shiver slightly under his fingertips before he leans down to press another kiss against his lips. Softly parting his lips, his breath catches as he feels a warm tongue press between red lips and slowly run over his teeth.

            Calloused hands from training run over the thin cover of his jeogori before tugging the fabric away, exposing his torso to the scrutiny of the other male under pale moonlight.

            “I love you.” Junhwe whispers quietly in the air, before pressing a kiss against his navel. “I love you.” He repeats the action, hands moving to rub soothing circles just above his hips. “I love you.”

***

            Everything about Donghyuk is perfect; from his soft, honeyed skin to his bright eyes that twinkle like stars. Donghyuk is perfect; there’s no other way to describe the smaller male. From his quick wit and expansive knowledge to his endlessly selfless nature, Kim Donghyuk is perfect.

            Even now, as he lies beneath him, stretched pliantly on silk sheets, he can’t help but admire how perfect he is. He peppers the other’s torso with small kisses before climbing up to bring a small nipple between his lips. He grins at the low whine he elicits, fingers trailing up and down his side in a feather light touch before moving to bring the other nipple between his lips as well. He smiles at how responsive and sensitive the male is; he continues to ghost warm breath over his skin, teasingly smiling at the noises he manages to draw out of Donghyuk.

            Junhwe looks through dark, heavy lashes at the smaller male, a soft smile on his lips, “Tap my arm if I’m going too fast or you want to stop.” He waits briefly for the other to nod before moving to tug his baji down slowly, admiring the smooth skin of his thighs before finally stripping away the fabric. He tosses the expensive silk towards a corner of the room before he leans down to press kisses on the inside of his thigh; he hides a smile behind those thighs as he brings himself even closer to Donghyuk. Looking up, he flashes another smile, “I love you.”

            He lets Donghyuk slip past his lips, hollowing out his cheeks with a small grin when he hears the low whine caught in the back of the other’s throat. He gently slides large hands along smooth thighs; fingers tapping against the soft skin as he slowly begins to pull his lips away before sliding back towards the base. He hums lowly, reveling in the noise he elicits from Donghyuk as he continues to bring him closer and closer to the edge. He presses fingers into the muscled flesh of tanned thighs with a satisfied grin, massaging them as he watches through hooded lids, staring at the consort’s contorted face of pleasure, fists gripping the sheets beneath them.

            He sucks harder, determined to bring the male beneath him to release with a long hum, hands firmly keeping his hips flat against the bed.

***

            He releases with a long whine, muffled in the back of his throat as he arches his back, eyes clenched tightly as his knuckles turn white. He pants heavily, trying desperately to regain control of his breathing before his eyes dart between his thighs with a dark flush to see Junhwe staring up at him a grin.

            The lieutenant leans in to whisper against his lips, “I love you.”

            The words send a small shiver down his spine and he whimpers softly when he feels warm lips against his own; there’s a bitter taste before he realizes with a deep blush that it’s his own essence. He pulls away gently to stare up at Junhwe, the moonlight seeping through papered walls and highlighting his light skin and red lips. He reaches forward to trace his finger over his jawline, brushing over his lips with a grin as the taller male presses a kiss against his finger. “ _I love you._ ”

            Donghyuk reaches a small hand to brush against the fabric of orange dyed, silk baji and tugs at the hem. He looks up at Junhwe with a shy grin, fingers moving to lightly run over his chest, a moan stuck in the back of his throat.

            Junhwe looks back down at him adoringly, leaning forward to pepper his face with kisses to draw out a soft giggle. “I love you,” he whispers before pulling away to tug his own baji away, hidden carefully in the shadows and moonlight.

            They stare at each other for a long moment, breath catching between them before Donghyuk reaches a tentative hand out to trace his jawline and collarbones before fingers tap lightly on the skin to bring him closer. Their breath is shared between them, lips hovering over each other before Junhwe begins to settle between the smaller male’s legs, lips pressing firmly together.

***

            The room is hot and stifling but he wouldn’t have it any other way. He feels shy lips on his skin, nipping just above his collarbone to leave a small mark; he doesn’t worry, his uniform will cover the mark but it’s a small reminder that brings a tiny grin to his face.

            He carefully peels away from Donghyuk, placing a chaste kiss against his temple before trailing slowly down his body, settled between his legs. He’s slow and careful, pushing muscled thighs to rest on his shoulders as he nips at the soft flesh.

            He knows it’s not the other’s first time and while it brings him a flash of anger and jealousy, to him, this is the first. To him, this is the night they had promised to each other; to him, this is everything.

            He settles on the silk sheets pooled around them, shifting to press his tongue against him. He’s slow and careful, making sure to prepare him thoroughly; even around his tongue, he is tight and he moans lowly as he grazes thighs with his hands. He grins against the opening before bringing a finger to trace over Donghyuk; he hushes soft whimpers and whines, making sure his entrance is slick as he presses forward.

            Junhwe pulls away to watch the male beneath him, slowly pulling his finger out before pressing in again; he watches with rapt interest and awe at how Donghyuk’s face contorts in pleasure, back arched as his knuckles turn white in the sheets. He continues the action with awe. How can someone be so beautiful?

            He presses another finger against the tight opening, the air filled with soft pants and whines. “I love you,” he mouths against the other’s thighs, tracing the words with his tongue as he continues to pump in and out.

            How can he ever live without Donghyuk? How can he continue on with life without him? How can he go on with his life knowing it won’t be him that lies beside him?

***

            Junhwe is all soft touches and warm words; he can feel the man above him trace lovingly into his skin, drawing out long keens and high-pitched whines as he moves inside of him. He blushes at the feeling of the other male pumping slowly, fingers dragging against his walls but then he feels soft kisses on his eyelids and he welcomes him all the same.

            He buries his face into the crook of his neck, face flushed as he feels Junhwe finally pull away; he lifts his head when he hears a breathless whisper of his name, reminding him that he is loved as he feels something larger press against his entrance. His breath hitches, caught in his throat as he finally feels the lieutenant push past his opening, settling deep inside him with heavy pants.

            He rakes his nails down Junhwe’s back, nervous and tense, as he is softly hushed.

            “Relax… I love you.”

            He nods, fingers carding through dark locks, tugging at the soft hair to pull him into a distracting kiss. He moans into the kiss, silence shared between them as he feels Junhwe finally pull back slowly before sliding in again. He arches his back, pleasure curling deep inside of him as he moves to lock his legs around the taller figure. He silently mouths words against the other’s lips, “ _I love you._ ”

***

            The night is dark and drawn out as he snaps his hips back; he stares down in wonder and love, eyes tracing over each delicate feature, desperately trying to memorize everything. He grunts harshly in the night air, reaching forward to lace their fingers together.

            He never wants to forget tonight. He never wants to forget this moment. He never wants to forget what it felt like to have Donghyuk in his arms. He never wants to forget.

            Junhwe reaches between them, hands gently wrapping around Donghyuk, timing his pumps as he feels them get closer to the edge. He can feel the smaller male tighten around him, legs wrapped around his waist as he pushes him even closer to him. He never wants to let go.

            There is a deep growl stuck in the back of his throat, and he snaps his hips faster, lips leaning down to find Donghyuk’s again. He can’t pull away, too lost and needy at this point before a shrill gasp fills his senses.

            He feels the male beneath him arch his back, eyes rolled into the back of his head as he feels a release between their abdomens. He looks down with a lustful stare, thrusting one last time before he releases himself deep inside of Donghyuk. His voice is raw and gravely as his eyes flash white, pleasure invading every one of his senses.

            They lie for a long minute, catching their breaths before he slowly pulls away. He stares down at Donghyuk, unsure of what to do now but too stubborn to leave. He instead moves to card his long fingers through brown locks, pressing a chaste kiss against his temple before moving to whisper gently against his lips, “I love you.”

            “ _I love you.”_

***

            The gayageum echoes in the palace gardens as maids and servants pass forward different meals to a large wooden table. Wine is poured liberally into porcelain jugs while the court orchestra waits patiently in the garden, plucking freely at the strings as the royal family watches warmly.

            The leaves have turned yellow and red, a few moons away from the first snow; although, other days have been chilly and cool, this morning had been exceptionally warm that the prince had easily welcomed a daytime feast in the gardens to stare at the colorful conifers and bare branches.

            He reaches for a jaded teapot; pouring hot water over a lotus flower and watching it bloom in his teacup with soft amusement. His ears listen as the figure beside him shifts, eyes downcast at his clasped hands.

            “How are you feeling, Donghyuk?”

            His eyes flutter upward to stare into the dark orbs of his husband, he nods softly, plastering a small smile on his features.

            “Any signs of morning sickness?”

            He’s not talking to him anymore, eyes trained on his personal servant, Seunghoon, who only shakes his head.

            Jiwon sighs heavily, flicking at a nonexistent fleck on his rich red robes, “Very well then. Where is the Noble Consort?”

            “Here I am, your highness.”

            A delicate voice calls out; he peeks through dark lashes to see Lady Jisoo carefully step on flat stones toward the pavilion. Her robes are a deep violet and lush emerald as she carefully places a hand over her protruding figure. She has been promoted to Noble Consort a few weeks after she had announced her pregnancy and Jiwon dotes on her, lighting up as she settles on the left side of the Grand Prince.

            “And how are you? Has the heir caused too much trouble?”

            “Of course not, your highness. I cannot imagine no greater honor than carrying your child.”

            “Such sweet words.”

            “Very charming, indeed.” A voice cuts through; he looks up from under his lids to see the second prince and his consort take seats as well.

            Jinhwan had not been very welcoming of the Noble Consort, wary of her actions and intentions while Hanbin had treaded carefully around her family in court. The former often looked towards Donghyuk to make sure he was comfortable, offering reassurance in the politics of the court.

            He flashes a small smile to ease the older consort, resorting back to staring at the intricate petals of his tea.

            “Good to finally see you again, High Consort Jinhwan.” Lady Jisoo welcomes the two new guests with a calm air, lips twitching as she places her hand firmly over her growing belly. “It has been too long. I know many were worried after you had locked yourself in your quarters after the miscarriage.”

            There is a quiet pause and he can see through long lashes as Jinhwan grips the handle of the teapot too hard, fingers digging into the fabric of his baji. It is still a sore subject but no one can challenge the Noble Consort, not while she remains pregnant with the possible heir of the kingdom. The rule had seemed to intensify after the High Consort suffered a miscarriage weeks after announcing the pregnancy, no one wanted Lady Jisoo to suffer a similar fate.

            “I’m sorry to have caused such a strain, Noble Consort Jisoo.” He grits through teeth while the two princes watch with uncertainty.

            He reaches out carefully, hand hidden beneath the oak table to offer a reassuring squeeze. He smiled warmly as Jinhwan returns the gesture, minutely nodding before focusing on the meal before them again.

***

            Snowflakes settle slowly on the brick walls of the fort, frost curling on the ground as soldiers try to warm their hands with their breath. He stands tall, glancing out of the corner of his eye to see Yunhyung staring ahead, grim expression in place as they guard the fort’s inner chambers.

            Winter has already arrived for the troops in the northern region, soldiers fighting to stay warm in the cold night air as they lie in their mats for their next order. He watches as what little sun appears in the winter, peers over the mountains, getting ready to set before heaving a small sigh in relief when he sees their substitutes round the corner to begin their duty. He nods at them before an arm is shrugged around his shoulders, his friend’s laugh ringing in his ear.

            “I am starving, First Lieutenant Koo, wouldn’t you agree?”

            He chuckles breathlessly, used to the other’s teasing at his new promotion, “I do concur, Second Lieutenant Song.” He good-naturedly replies before playfully shoving him away.

            “You would think the kingdom could afford to feed their troops better.” Yunhyung grimaces at the slop of porridge handed to him.

            “I highly doubt it’s the fault of the people but rather the king.” He murmurs, frowning at the taste before quickly slurping the bowl down and ignoring any lingering aftertaste. “Just eat quickly. We are soldiers. We eat, not for the taste, but for the health of our bodies.”

            The other male nods, face contorting in displeasure as he downs the bowl’s contents before turning to stare at Junhwe, “Be careful of what you say here… Although, I may be one to keep secrets, other soldiers may not be… Especially with promotions coming up again.”

            He nonchalantly waves his hand, “Do not worry about me.”

***

            He tries not to flinch at the sudden crash resounding in the court. He glances around to see everyone else trying their best to ignore the ruckus behind papered walls. He tries to look back down at his lap, fingers trembling as they try to thread the needle, working diligently on the intricate embroidery.

            “Treachery! Betrayal! You are a filthy whore!”

            He pricks his index finger, a ruby drop forming.

            “You thought you could fool me? I am the King! I rule Goryeo!”

            He wraps a cotton cloth around his finger, soaking up the blood, not daring look up from his position, the right hand place of his husband.

            “Who is the man you have chosen to bed? Who could possibly satisfy your filthy ways?”

            He can hear muffled sobbing, his fingers tightening around the cloth as his eyes dart to peek at the Grand Prince; Jiwon is unflinching, lazily turning the pages of his book, barely lifting his eyes. One hand rests on the parched papers of the philosophy guide while his other hand rests on Donghyuk’s knee, staking a claim.

***

            He listens with disinterest as the court falls apart around him; his father is in another jealous fit, accusing his youngest concubine of cheating. He can hear the crash of porcelain vases and the tearing of expensive silks as the king tears apart the room.

            He stares down at the Chinese characters covering the page of his book, gently rubbing his hand against his consort’s knee. Even without looking at the smaller male, he knows Donghyuk is tense. He is still unused to the rage that plagues his father, still afraid to make eye contact with the king.

            With a soft sigh, he closes the heavy pages, tossing it aside for a eunuch to scamper and remove the book from his sight. He turns to grin warmly at the Royal Consort, “Do not worry. He is only teaching her what happens to petty whores.” He brings his lips closer to Donghyuk, relishing in the innocent whimper that escapes the latter.

            Softly smiling, he presses his lips against the other’s, sighing in gentle content at the soft flesh. He had forgotten what it was like to have Donghyuk, occupied with caring for his newly crowned Noble Consort, but having him in his arms again, he can’t help but sigh in satisfaction.

            Jisoo is fun and different each time but Donghyuk is still the same. He is still lithe muscles and lean curves; he still blushes prettily with the easiest compliment. Being with him is like opening a gift for the first time, over and over, again.

            “You do not have to worry. As long as you remain faithful to your prince, nothing will happen to you.”

***

            The wind slaps the side of their bunkers, freezing air seeping through the cracks as they all huddle close for warmth. He tries to put on a brave front, brushing off Yunhyung as he tries to bring him closer to the fire to warm up.

            “I’m fine.” He spats, fingers frozen as he tries to focus on his strategy book, ignoring the rest of the troop’s loud complaints.

            “Come on! Don’t act so tough, Captain!” One of them hollers with a teasing grin.

            “I am not acting.” He pauses, breath frozen in the air before he playfully smiles at the men, “Do not worry about me. What leader would I be if I froze to death?”

            The bunker quickly fills with laughter before one the soldiers brings out a forbidden bottle of wine; it is shared among them quickly, the alcohol warming their cores as it burns down their throats.

            And when the troops fall silent, sleep and booze making them resist the cold for tonight, he lies alone in his bunk. He can hear the steady breathing of those around him, Yunhyung murmuring in his sleep like always; he stares up at the stone ceiling, mind blank for a brief moment.

            It is during these silent nights that he allows himself a small sliver of hope and want; he reminisces of his past. He dreams of Donghyuk’s smile, dreams of his laugh, dreams of their stolen moments together.

\--------------------------

“I love you.”

_“I know.”_

“Donghyuk—“

He’s cut off with the touch of soft lips against his; he widens his eyes for a brief second before slowly closing them. He hesitantly reaches out to cradle the other’s head, bringing him closer but still not close enough before they pull away for breath.

“ _I love you too."_

\--------------------------

            It brings a melancholy smile to his face but he welcomes any and all memories of Donghyuk, so he does not chase the dreams away. If he could live in those moments, he would.

***

            They sit him patiently in his quarters, away from the rest of the court; the maids try to distract him by pulling different colored hanbok out to choose from. He stares disinterested in all of them, fingers itching to grab his book but refraining from doing so. A eunuch knocks softly on the door, stepping inside with a variety of teas and songpyeon for his afternoon tea before brushing away to the side to make way for the High Consort.

            He masks his emotions with a warm grin, welcoming Jinhwan inside as he crosses the threshold with an indignant sigh. Donghyuk tilts his head in subtle confusion, watching as the other male plops unceremoniously on an adorned cushion, the silk of his robes pooling around him.

            “It is ridiculous that they confine you here! You’re the Royal Consort for goodness sake! They should not be locking you in your room like a dove in its’ cage!”

            He lets out a breathless chuckle, shaking his head uselessly before reaching out to hold the other consort’s hand, patting him reassuringly.

            Jinhwan huffs out an annoyed breath, “It does not matter how many concubines he takes! You are his Royal Consort!” The elder male rants, pulling away to cross his arms angrily against his chest, “How many does he plan on taking? Really? And on top of that, they snub you! Not inviting you to the ceremony!”

            Donghyuk shrugs uselessly before reaching for his brush and a scroll of paper, fingers moving nimbly to calmly write out a response to Jinhwan’s aggravations, “ _I do not mind. I’m sure the Grand Prince was only worried I would be uncomfortable._ ”

            The other royal reads the words quickly, running a heavy hand through his hair with an exasperated roll of his eyes, “You are much too kind for this court, Royal Consort.”

***

            Yells echo harshly in the night air, heavy steps bombard the area as the swords are drawn and arrows shot. The sharp clang of swords rings in the soldiers’ ears as commanding officers bark orders; horses trod heavily on the frozen ground and there is a frenzy of shouting and yelling that rings loudly amongst the trees.

            The sudden ringing of the battle gong woke them, officers storming into their bunkers to rip blankets off of them and quickly tossing them weapons. It is everything they had prepared for but they are still too young and naïve to understand what is going on.

            He briefly remembers one of the colonels hurriedly mentioning that the North has finally invaded, ambushing them as they slept soundly through the cold night. And he fights for his life, back against Yunhyung as they fight off a horde of soldiers donning the yellowed insignia for Northern troops.

            There’s screaming and Junhwe doesn’t recognize it’s his own voice until he realizes how hoarse and dry his throat is. Yunhyung answers every call as they make their way through the fort, fighting with every last bit of their strength.

            As he draws his sword out from the body of a fallen soldier, he looks up to see the sharp blade of a Northern warrior; in that brief second, the only thing he sees is Donghyuk’s smile. The way his eyes curl into crescents, his nose scrunching as his lips stretch widely over teeth. It’s the only thing he sees in that half second before the blood.

***

            “Your majesty! The Northern troops have invaded the northernmost fort and our troops have been forced to retreat.”

            The wails of the court echo in the throne room; the king looks solemnly as he stares down at his subjects. The prince is beside him, observing each person as they try and scramble together some sort of outlined plan of attack. Jiwon watches carefully as they detail out specific strategies that have been successful in the past, trying to put together some sort of reinforcements to supply their troops with.

            The king clears his throat, voice firm as he silences everyone in the room, “Our course of action is not to protect the fort. We must instead devise a plan of counterattack to invade the North. Lose a battle, win the war.” He is cold and calculating as his eyes wonder over each noble, daring them to defy his orders.

            Jiwon wants to roll his eyes; no sane person in the court would dare defy his father. With a soft cough, he stands up from his seat, respectfully excusing himself before stepping out of the throne room and into the corridors.

            He doesn’t acknowledge the servants and maids who bend at the waist, dutifully greeting their ruler, nor does he pay any mind to the different nobility that loiter the halls. Jiwon strides with due purpose, making his way to the private living quarters located near the back of the palace. He throws the door open with much gusto, greeting his brother and his consort, planting himself beside his Honorable Consorts with a grin. Only after he endears himself to them, does Jiwon realize that Donghyuk sits in the corner with a book and brush in hand. He grins at the Royal Consort, adoring the pink blush that stains his cheeks before turning back to focus on the pretty curves of his concubines.

            “What did his majesty want?”

            Humming softly, he turns away from soft hands, a bite taken out of the songpyeon she was feeding him; Hanbin sits beside Jinhwan, holding his hand as he guides him over Chinese characters. The Prince looks up from their shared handiwork with a blank stare; head tilted a bit to nonverbally reiterate his question.

            “He wanted me to sit on one of the strategy meetings. Apparently, the North frontier has been attacked.”

            He draws his attention away from his brother when he hears the soft thump of a book dropping on hardwood floors. Jiwon stares curiously as Donghyuk quickly scrambles to retrieve the book, eyes trained to the floor in submission as he anxiously grips the handle of his brush. The Grand Prince does not question the sudden movements but he does watch his consort carefully for a long minute before turning back to grin at one of his pretty concubines.

***

            He wakes up freezing with a throbbing pain in his shoulder and his back flat against a soft surface; Junhwe struggles to sit up, belatedly realizing his left arm is wrapped in a makeshift gauze, hanging limply. He blindly reaches around the room, sending a porcelain cup crashing onto hard floors.

            A flood of light pours into the room when the door is pushed open. He squints at the shadowy figure, eyes adjusting to the light before he lets out a relieved sigh to see Yunhyung standing in the doorway with a tray of food.

            “Morning Captain!” His voice is cheery as he shuffles inside, setting the tray down on the floor.

            “What the hell happened, Yunhyung?”

            “Well… You were sort of stabbed. But no worries!” The other male holds his hands out as if to stop him from saying anything, “The Northern soldier was blinded by an arrow that he ended up getting your shoulder. We were able to get you to the medical bunker fairly quickly… The physician figures you will not regain full mobility in your shoulder but you should be able to wield a weapon and continue to serve as Captain of the Goryeo Army.”

            Junhwe shakes his head, hissing slightly at the pressure it places on his shoulder before looking up to stare at his subordinate; he can see the fading scar across his cheek, most likely the result of a sword cutting too close to him. He studies him for another second before turning to the tray, “Is that for me?”

            “What? Oh, yes! You were passed out for two days! This is porridge and I have brought a goblet of wine to help numb the pain.”

            He nods thankfully, reaching out and taking small sips of the wine, forgoing the porridge for now. He stares spitefully at the poor cast his arm resides in, unsatisfied with the state of things, “And the battle? Who won?”

            Yunhyung bites his lip, turning away briefly before facing him again, “We were forced to retreat. There were no reinforcements. There was no way we could protect the fortress with what little men we had left.”

            Placing the goblet back down on the tray, he nods solemnly, eyes steeling as he stares at the ground, “…The King did not send reinforcements?”

            There’s a silent pause, “No. He did not, Captain.”

            “…Very well then. You are dismissed, Lieutenant Song.”

***

            Finishing the last stitch on the tapestry, Donghyuk steps away to admire his handiwork. He carefully traces his fingers over the ornate cranes and detailed body of a dragon, smiling softly to himself before stepping towards the room’s doors.

            His maids giggle, teasing him softly about going to brag to his husband; he only flashes them a good-natured smile as guards escort him to the throne hall. His steps fall softly on the wooden floors, his golden hanbok trailing behind him on the floors. Donghyuk wears a gentle smile as they stroll through the corridors before coming to a sudden halt.

            He takes his eyes away from the floor to peer up at one of his husband’s newer concubines. She wears a smirk on her lips, hair tucked into a traditional bun as her sapphire chima sweeps across the wooden floors. Donghyuk has never personally met her as Jiwon has made it a point to keep his consort separate from his concubines but he thinks he remembers the prince referring to her as Chaeyeong.

            Silence is shared between them, their maids and guards nervously staring down at the ground as their superiors stare at each other. With a warm smile, he nods at her; her smirk widens, head turned away as she simply brushes past him, her maids quickly trailing after her.

            “Do not sit so comfortably on your throne, Royal Consort. You have not yet reared an heir for the throne.”

            Her voice echoes in the halls, quickly masked by the quick shuffle of feet as her clique walks away from him. He stares stunned at the atmosphere, but shakes his head when one of his maids approach him. Donghyuk easily flashes them a warm smile before walking again towards the throne room, steps silent through the corridors.

            “Your majesty, please! This year’s crop has been too bare, the people have nothing to eat!”

            Donghyuk pauses outside of the papered doors; he listens closely to the voices behind the screen, ministers and nobles arguing about the fate of their country.

            “Our men have been vanquished in the north! We must find a solution to recapture our fort. The villagers can wait until then.”

            “The most important issue is the state of our people! We cannot let them starve! War can come later, let us first save our citizens!”

            Gnawing at his bottom lip, Donghyuk wrings his wrists in the sleeves of his jeogori; his eyes dart back and forth from the polished floors to the brass handle on the door. The voices are loud and rough as they argue back and forth; his heart races when they discuss the northernmost fort, hands clammy when there are tales of fallen soldiers, no survivors heard of yet.

            Eyes trained nervously on the floor, he turns on his heel to head back to his private quarters.

***

            The village they camp at is small and bare; the people stare at the soldiers with wide-eyed interest, fearful of their heavy swords but nevertheless kind and welcoming. He waits in the village chief’s home, the camp’s medic escaped fairly unharmed and had set up a makeshift hospital in the house.

            His shoulder heals rather nicely, the deep scar beginning to slightly fade. Junhwe’s mobility is briefly stilted but he grits his teeth through the pain, forcing himself to retrain his arm in the art of war.

            He strolls along a beaten path, the fields are desolate and the village’s stockpiles are pitiful; he sees starving children run along the roads, their clothes hanging off their skinny frames. He sees the gaunt flesh of their parents, trying to find any way to survive; it sickens him how desolate the country is. Junhwe thinks back to the wealthy capital, sitting on top of a hill, not caring about the state of their citizens. It’s sickening.

            With a distant stare, Junhwe turns to look south, peering over the steeping mountains where he knows the capital lies. It’s a few weeks travel but he knows it’s there.

***

            “Your majesty! The people have begun to revolt!”

            Jiwon peeks up from his scroll, brush held loosely as he stares at one of the court advisors pleading in front of his father. Revolts and revolutions have been rare in his family’s reign but the last one was over fifty years ago, long before his father’s time. He wonders why there is a sudden shift in their citizens’ attitudes.

            He glances at his father, sitting calmly on his ornate throne, robes pooled around him; the king barely acknowledges the information presented before him, ignoring the minister. Instead, his eyes are trained on a lowly court maid who stands in the corner. The prince internally rolls his eyes at his father’s untamed lust but keeps his head down and pretends to work on his proposed policy for tax cuts in the villages.

            “Let the people revolt. They will soon realize they are nothing without their king.”

            His hand stills, words lingering his mind as he sneaks a glance at his father; the once bold figure now a poor shadow of the young Grand Prince he once was. Jiwon can see the wrinkles pressed into his skin, bones frail and weak as his skin begins to sag. He is well aware that his father does not have much longer. The royal physicians constantly hovering over him as maids prepare endless rounds of liquid medicines meant to prolong the king’s life. He can see the worry in the court; afraid their once-mighty king will leave the kingdom in shambles before passing.

            “Your majesty—“

            “You dare question me, Minister Koo?”

            There’s a pause.

            “No, your majesty.”

***

            The courtiers dance in perfect synchronization, twirling in their sky blue hanbok as their arms move along to the steady rhythm; all under the watchful eye of the decrepit king. He watches with wide amusement, his laughter falling into coughs as the palace doctors surround him.

            The king shoos them away, instead demanding for another jug of wine and a new feast to be laid out for the court. The servants and maids glance at all the uneaten food before clearing away the meals, scurrying to the kitchen to prepare a new buffet of rich foods.

            It is the fourth party that the king has thrown in the last ten moons; the court is anxious as he refuses to devise a plan to save the remaining troops in the North, too occupied with finding a pretty courtier to bed that night.

            He looks at him with disgust, face hidden as he stares at his hands, spiteful of the heavy jewelry on his fingers. There have been rumors of the entire northern sector being vanquished, not a single soldier remaining, and he prays desperately at night that they are all false. He can only stare up at the moon and hope Junhwe stares up at the same one.

            Through dark lashes, in the corner of his eye, he can see Jiwon toss back another jug of wine; his arm wrapped around one of his new concubines. She is spoiled and smitten with the lavish gifts he brings her, although, he can see her jealously eye the crown on top of his head. He doesn’t remember her name, only briefly remembering that Jinhwan had mentioned she was another daughter of the Western Kim clan.

            He grips his robes tighter, suffocating under all the rich silk and embroidery as his eyes dart over to see Jinhwan holding his son close to his chest, smiling warmly at the Prince. He watches with envy at how easily the two fit together, their smiles mirrored as they stare down at their son.

***

            “Captain!”

            He turns around to see a Northern soldier raise his sword, quickly dodging and lodging his own blade into the enemy’s side. The soldier falls, blood staining the ground before he turns around to quickly stab another soldier, sheepishly grinning at Yunhyung’s expression of gratitude before it hardens and launches forward to slice at a Northern soldier behind him.

            He glances around to see the troops fighting diligently, skillfully dodging their enemies and forcing their own blades and arrows into their assaulters. He watches with a sense of sick pride as they struggle to regain claim of their territory. He quickly tosses the body of a dead soldier at a charging group, distracting them as they try to push their comrade’s body away before from a distance, three arrows cleanly pierce their army, dropping them to their knees. He smirks, giving a half wave to his troops still waiting up the hill, offering support from a distance as they protect villagers from the attacks.

            With a final stab, the last Northern soldier falls to their knees, violently coughing blood as he succumbs to his wounds. He surveys the grounds before lifting his arm in triumph, the echoing yells of his troops filling the night sky.

            The Northern Fort is easily reclaimed but he has his eyes set higher. They may rest easy that night but wake tense and ready for battle.

***

            His chamber’s doors slide open to reveal the prince, grin and everything. He looks down submissively, ears catching on to the shuffle of feet before his head is tilted up into a soft kiss. He gasps softly, sound muffled between them as he feels Jiwon reach down to untie his robes.

***

            The fields are dry and trampled; storage is empty and bare as children beg on the street. He can see their dirty faces and the bones that jut out of their skin, their parents barely alive as they struggle to scrounge for food.

            It is disgusting. It is horrid.

            It is his kingdom.

***

            He lies on silk sheets, the heavy panting ringing in his ears as he feels an arm wrap around his waist, tugging him close to a warm body. He holds his breath, fearful that the prince may be awake.

            “… Empty words everywhere… Those concubines hold no candle to your beauty.”

            The words are punctuated with soft kisses against his temple; he closes his eyes and pretends to sleep.

            “There is no one I can trust anymore… My father is dead. There is no one I can trust anymore. Can I… Can I trust you?”

            The voice is so broken and vulnerable; he can feel the prince bury his face in his shoulder, tears beginning to seep into the pillows underneath them. With a hesitant palm, he reaches out to press softly against his cheek, drawing Jiwon away from the sheets. He bites his lip, teeth gnawing at the flesh briefly before he slowly nods at his husband.

***

            “The king and his precious family have ignored his people for too long! They fill their stomachs with rich wines and coveted meat, but what have they done for the people of Goryeo?” The cheers of the villages are deafening, his soldiers rallied behind them. “When the North invaded, what did our king do? He left us, his proclaimed children, to die! He left us, soldiers, to die without any attempt at saving us! He is selfish and he has taken too much! His son, the Grand Prince, they are all the same!”

***

            Jiwon leans into the palm of his hand, staring down at the different court advisors as they scramble to explain to him different war strategies; the North has deployed a fleet of navy ships to try and take the land from the sea. He glances over each proposal, wondering deeply on how to prevent their attacks.

            Tugging at his robes, he looks over to see his consort studying the parchment closely; he hides a small smile with a rough cough, watching carefully as Donghyuk’s eyes dart over each plan. He can see the latter brush careful strokes on a notepad, jotting down any notes he has on the proposed ideas. Jiwon’s grin widens when his consort finally looks up, cheeks pinking when he realizes he was being watched; he motions over for the Queen Consort, asking softly to look at the writings.

            He studies each note; they’re detailed, writing out pros and cons for each proposal and the estimated success rate of them. Some of them have better success rates but they lack the funds and resources to implement the plans. He nods carefully before looking up to address the court, “I will look over each proposal and have a decision by tonight.”

            The advisors nod carefully, wary of their new, young king and the complete trust he seems to have in his spouse; it is an unheard of practice. Usually, consorts were expected to bear children and nothing more, despite any and all education they may have but he knows Donghyuk is much more capable than any other studied philosopher here.

***

            The needle moves carefully, each thread precise in the overall embroidered piece of artwork. The candles are dim and his maids sit beside him patiently as well as they stitch the silk fabric in their hands. Their movements are deliberate and there only lies silence among them as the moonlight tapers through light curtains, the floors heated from below.

            He looks up when the door is slid open, revealing the King in his intricate hwangpo as he trudges forward; he wears a wide grin, hands hidden behind his back to cover a surprise. Donghyuk tilts his head in confusion, drawing out a low chuckle before he quietly commands the servants and maids leave them. They bow respectfully before silently leaving the room.

            He places the embroidery to the side, offering his husband a small smile as he smoothes out the creases in his hanbok. Jiwon immediately flashes a wide grin back, settling on the heated floors before finally pulling his hands away from his back.

            Donghyuk widens his eyes in awe as he stares at a small, enamored box in the other’s hands. He stares curiously at him before lighting up when Jiwon opens the top, a soft stream of music playing.

            “I had it commissioned. It’s usually tradition for the king to gift his spouse with a small token after their coronation and I realize I never gave you one.”

            He blushes, cheeks pink as he tries to refuse the gift but Jiwon only grabs at his hand, bringing it up to his lips to brush against his fingers.

            “Don't feel burdened… This is long overdue.” He smiles warmly, “You blush so prettily, Donghyuk.”

***

            “Do you remember back in training, when I asked you why you fight?”

            He nods, polishing his sword against the light of the campfire.

            “I said you fought like you were trying to prove something. Like you’re trying to win something.” There’s a brief pause. “I worry you fight for the wrong reasons.”

            He stays silent, movements frozen before he tries to push the other’s thoughts away.

            “I worry you fight to win someone back but will only find them gone.”

            Junhwe glares at his hwa, huffing out a breath angrily, “You worry uselessly, Lieutenant Song.”

***

            “There is a rebellion coming from the North. There is talk that they are from the Northern Fort, your majesty. They are drumming support from the villages.”

            Sitting upright in his throne, Jiwon nods slowly, taking each word in as he surveys the faces of his court. “Are they coming to the capital?”

            “We believe so, your majesty.”

            “…Secure the perimeter. I want to increase our troops at the capital’s walls.” The generals nod, getting ready to comply with his order. “And make sure no one outside of these walls knows of the rebellion.” The court murmurs out their agreement before being dismissed to carry out his commands.

***

            Hooves trot steadily on the frozen ground, echoed by the steps of hundreds of countrymen. Feet trudge heavily on trampled snow as men reach the horizon. The winter sun is cold as it rests over their backs.

            Junhwe stares down at his tattered map, tracing out a path as they near the palace; he can see the road will soon lead them to the entrance of the kingdom, guarded by the Royal Guard.

            Clearing his throat, they halt just a few miles away from the border of the walls, “Stop. We camp here tonight. And tomorrow, we attack.”

***

            “Happy birthday, my Donghyuk.” The court cheers as the orchestra launches into a symphony of sound. He looks shyly from his throne, eyes twinkling at the court jesters and magicians as they draw out floors from thin air.

            The party was small, mainly the royal family and select members of their family and friends. Each person walks up to him to wish him a happy birthday, congratulating him dearly before turning away to enjoy the show once more.

            The king sits beside him with a wide grin, gifting him with different flowers and paper cranes, drawing out soft laughter as he accepts each gift. Their fingers brush over each other and he blushes softly; the night is cool and the floors of the palace are warm as the people mingle easily with one another. He grins at each guest, hands folded in his lap while Jiwon orders another song to be played loudly from the orchestra.

***

            The first line of defense is easy to pierce through; the Royal Guard falls easily to their knees as they make their way through the city. He can see similar problems plague the capital, although, they do seem a bit more well fed. They all stare at him on his stallion with complete awe, jaws slack as he charges toward the palace.

            From a short distance, everyone can see the palace lit up with scented candles and the faint echo of music that lingers in the air; it sets their teeth on edge as they glare at the ostentatious display of the royal family as their people starve.

It stirs anger deep within inside him as snow falls over them. He glares at the palace walls before throwing his arm in the air, motioning for the men to charge the palace, tearing down anyone who stands in their way.

***

            “Happy birthday, your majesty.”

            He looks up at the familiar voice, eyes crinkling as his smile widens. Donghyuk gestures for the male to step closer to his throne. “ _I see you have truly become a scholar of Sungkyunkwan!_ ”

            Chanwoo grins with a soft nod, “I have. And you have become the fairest queen in our history.” The younger male easily teases before reaching behind to grab his gift; it is small and neatly wrapped in black embroidered silk.

            He traces his fingers over the delicate hibiscus flowers stitched into the fabric before looking up to smile warmly at the younger male, nodding softly in gratitude.

            Chanwoo returns the smile easily before lifting his hands up in front of him, “ _Don’t thank me. Junhwe asked me to give that to you on your birthday_.”

            His eyes widen, eyes darting between the gift and the scholar’s hands before he gives a silent nod. He carefully reaches again for the gift, fingers running over the silk before untying the present.

            Donghyuk stares at the woodcarving, eyes tracing over the intricate detail of a tiger embracing a kumiho. He gazes at the item in his hand, thumb rubbing over the carved form with a stunned look. He doesn’t look up when Chanwoo takes his leave, simply studying the intricate detail of the figurine.

***

            Jiwon looks away from his brother, cooing softly at his nephew before glancing up to see Donghyuk still perched on his throne; he smiles softly before he recognizes Advisor Jung’s son approach the table with a gift. He eyes them closely, briefly remembering they had met at Hanbin and Jinhwan’s anniversary celebration; he unconsciously mirrors the grin his consort wears with one of his own before his eyes fall upon the small gift that is handed to him.

            From down the dining table, he cannot see what the black package contains. He tilts his head, squinting to see if he can make out the item in his hand but it’s no help. His eyes then dart to see the Jung boy moving his hands awkwardly before Donghyuk freezes, glancing back down at the gift in his lap.

            Swallowing down a lump caught in his throat, Jiwon watches as his consort unwraps the gift, hands tracing over the item with silent awe and revere. His warm expression brings a small frown to the prince’s features, lips tugging down in confusion and jealousy.

            He stands up to walk back to his spouse, ignoring the concubines who were invited out of sheer obligation, tugging away from their desperate attempts at lust. He steps forward before a page bursts through the court doors; sweat running down his hanbok, panting heavily with a shocked look.

            “We’re… We’re under attack… The palace is under siege!”

            There is a silent beat before the palace bursts into chaos. The nobles scramble to their feet, trying to find an exit while his guards move quickly to protect the royal family.

            He glances up at Donghyuk, feet moving of their own accord as they scurry to secure his spouse; he shrugs off the concubines who try to latch onto him, the Royal Guard already moving to escort them out of the room. They try to reach for him but he slips away, pushing through the crowd to the Queen Consort.

            Climbing up the small flight of stairs, up to the throne, he quickly grabs Donghyuk’s hand, pulling him close; there are screams echoing off the walls as the invaders finally intrude. Jiwon stares blankly as the attackers wield heavy swords, belatedly realizing they’re former Goryeo soldiers, revolting against him.

***

            The yells of his men echo off the walls as they quickly fight off the Royal Guard. The heavy clanking of swords fill the room, and walls are crashing down.

            Junhwe lifts his sword to fend off an aggressive guard, leg moving up to kick him away. In the corner of his eye, he can see Yunhyung bring his sword close to one of the warrior’s necks, easily slashing the skin and letting rivulets of blood stain the floors. He holds his sword up and quickly hits another guard, sending him against the wall as the ceiling begins to crumble, floor shaking beneath them.

            He sees red everywhere he charges; Junhwe’s sword is heavy in his hand but easily slices through the air. He twists the blade every time he pushes it inside the body of a Royal Guard. He only sees red.

***

            One second he is staring down at his lap, tearing up at the sight of his gift and the next second, he is pulled into the firm chest of the king. His world around him is crashing; there are screams and people pushing past others as they struggle to escape the court.

            He looks up to see the stoic expression on his husband’s face as guards fall around them like flies. Donghyuk peers around, internally sighing in relief when he sees the back of the High Consort’s robes escaping through the court’s back door.

            The crashing of the ceiling and the fall of the walls resonate in the room; the sharp clash of swords is shrill and unpleasant. He wants to press the palms of his hands over his ears, deafening himself from the chaos around.

            Donghyuk feels himself being pushed away from the throne, towards the exit that Hanbin’s family crawled through; his eyes are wide as he looks up to see Jiwon pushing him towards the escape. He shakes his head, hands clenched in the king’s hwangpo.

            “Go. I'll be right behind you, I promise.” He reassures, words soft in the midst of madness.

***

            Junhwe pulls his sword out from the lifeless body of a former Royal Guard, eyes darting around to search for the man responsible. His eyes land in the middle of the court, on top of a throne where he stood, arms wrapped closely around a smaller figure.

            The fire burning inside of him grows, the flames swallowing him up as his gaze darkens. He watches with rage as the King tries to push Donghyuk away, towards some sort of escape route; his heart aches at the fear in the smaller male’s expression, but the way he clings desperately to the rich robes only reminds him of his cause.

            Slashing his way through the crowd, he stalks up to the king, face dark as he pushes away different guards, his men fighting ferociously in the background.

***

            Looking around the area, Jiwon spots a fallen soldier, quickly moving to reach for his sword. It is heavy, nothing like the lightweight saber he uses in training but he doesn’t dwell on it. He fends himself away from the aggressive intruders, hacking away at anyone who tries to kill him.

            He pulls away from another fallen warrior, his sword twisting in their gut before a hand grabs his shoulder, turning him around. Jiwon holds his arm up, sword ready to attack before he locks eyes with the Koo boy.

            “Your majesty,” He mocks, voice low as he raises his sword.

            Moving his sword, he easily dodges the attack, their swords clanging loudly as they begin to duel.

            He shuffles feet, arm extended as he tries to plunge the blade into the traitor. The other man is skilled, evading his strike before attempting his own. The silver blade is right above Jiwon’s eyes as he uses his own weapon to keep the blade away from him. Using his force, he pushes back, momentarily surprising the captain.

            He tries to take advantage, shuffling forward to try and force his weapon into the other male but misses when he swiftly turns away from the sharp blade. The sudden move and his quick step leave him stumbling slightly, falling onto the hard ground.

            The king’s swords topples on the floor, several meters away from him as the intruders continue to take out each of his guards. Jiwon rests on the palms of his hands, unable to reach for the weapon before staring up into the cold eyes of Captain Koo.

***

            His sword is raised, ready to plunge into the heart of the beloved king; he can see the fear and worry in his eyes, wary of what comes next.

            As he moves to finally finish the deed, arm steady and tensed, a figure flashes before him, arms outstretched to protect his victim. He stares down into familiar brown eyes, tears pooled deep, as Donghyuk stares defiantly at him.

            His breath stutters; he doesn’t want to realize the gravity of what is happening. “Donghyuk… Move.” The smaller male shakes his head, lips caught between his teeth as he stares up at him pleadingly. “Donghyuk. Move. I have to…” His breath hitches, “I have to do this. He’s… He’s ruined our lives!”

            Donghyuk shakes his head, leaning back to further try and cover Jiwon.

            “Please… Donghyuk, please move… If I do this… We can… We can go back to the way things were. The way they were meant to be.”

            But the smaller male has always been stubborn; he’s only this stubborn around him, too shy to reveal his true nature to others. He watches as Donghyuk reaches out, tugging the weapon away from him.

            The sword clatters on the wooden floors beneath their feet as he stares down at Donghyuk, unable to tear his eyes away. “Please… I-I need this… I need you.” His voice cracks, silent tears streaming down his face, “Donghyuk, please… He’s ruined our lives. He’s… He’s ruined my life. I… I can’t live without you.” He moves down to kneel in front of his once betrothed, cupping his delicate face in rough, dirty hands, “Please…”

            Donghyuk looks up at him through fluttering lashes, tears unshed, hands innocently reaching out to trace the curve of his jaw. He closes his eyes, tears falling silently, as he leans into the soft touch.

            He stills when he feels a pair of soft lips against his; light and chaste, it brings forth more tears as the palace around them falls apart. He can hear the shouting of his men and the loud clashing of their swords but for once in his life, the world goes mute.

            His eyes flutter open when Donghyuk pulls away, a warm smile on his lips before he mouths close to him, “ _I love you._ ”

            There’s a stabbing pain and he’s not sure if it’s his heart that is dying right now.

***

            Donghyuk pulls away from Junhwe, staring into his paling face; tears flood his eyes as he looks down to see a growing dark spot of blood on the front of his uniform. He reaches desperately for his face, cradling him in his hands as he looks up through tears to see Hanbin standing behind them with the handle of a weapon in his bloodstained hands.

            He looks back down at the face in his hands, shaking his head desperately. He opens his mouth but the only thing that escapes him is broken sobs; he moves frantically, trying to stop the bleeding when he feels a weak hand placed over one of his own. Donghyuk peers into Junhwe’s eyes, tears falling quickly at the small smile the male graces him with.

            “I love you. I love you. I love you.” Junhwe’s voice is soft and weak and Donghyuk hates it. He holds on desperately, refusing to let go. He wants to scream at him but he can see the faint flutter of his eyelids, lips paling as the blood drains from his face.

            When the other male finally takes his last breath, he falls limp in Donghyuk’s embrace. The sobs are wrecked from his body, tears streaming down his face; he bats away anyone who tries to grip his arm and drag him away. He clings hopelessly to Junhwe’s uniform, tears seeping into the bloodstained attire; his face is smudged with dirt and his beloved’s blood, streaking across his cheek. His hands are stained red as he weeps heartbreakingly.

            The fight continues around him but he doesn’t care. Donghyuk’s vision is blurred with tears but he doesn’t care. He can hear the shouts and wails of the fallen men around him but he doesn’t care. He realizes the prince continues to fend off their intruders; the numbers dwindling as more Royal Guards flood the room to help overpower the rebels.

            No one notices him in his blood soaked robes, crown carelessly tossed on the ground. He wipes away his tears, smudging blood on his sleeve as he looks through his tears. Donghyuk sees the pearled handle of Junhwe’s small knife, tucked into the inside of his uniform, hidden behind his armor. With tentative hands, he grabs at it, unsheathing it to stare at the gleaming blade.

            Grip firm; he glances one last time around the court to see the disarray. He watches as the Goryeo soldiers fall one by one, the prince’s expression stone cold as he slices through each enemy while Jiwon plunges his sword into another figure. The once lavish courtroom is desecrated as voices echo emptily around him. Tearing his eyes away from the chaos, he spares one last look at Junhwe before stabbing the blade of the knife deep into chest.

 

*****

Seoul, South Korea: 2012

 

            “Hey, guys, this is Donghyuk. He’s going to be training with us from now on.”

            He looks up from his sprawled out position on the floor, sweat drenching the front of his baggy t-shirt to see their not yet official leader standing beside a shorter male.

            Everyone greets the newcomer well, and Jinhwan forces him on to his feet to introduce himself as well; he sticks out his hand, voice rough from hours of practice, “Hey, I’m Junhwe.” There’s a brief pause between them, “Guess I’m not the youngest anymore.”

            Donghyuk laughs and his eyes shape into crescents before he reaches out to shake his hand.

            He doesn’t know why but he likes Donghyuk’s smile and laugh and he likes his voice even more.

 

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it to the end!   
> So much angst. Why did I do this? 
> 
> also apologize to any fans who were unsatisfied with how I portrayed the characters (wHY DID I MAKE BOBBY SUCH A JeRK?) 
> 
> I like to think of this story as an explanation as to why Bobby and Junhwe are so awkward. In the words of my dear chanwooya, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA june's just "... idk its just awkward" and bobby's all "PLS ACCEPT MY FRIENDSHIP JU N H W E"" 
> 
> Let me know what you think and comment! Also please don't kill me for the angst.


	3. Commentary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into my mind when I was writing the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I addressed some questions that people had and added a bit of commentary about how and why I made the decisions regarding the story.

**Questions:**

  * **Who does Donghyuk really love?**
    * A bit confusing but in the end, Donghyuk does love Junhwe. If you read between the lines, he does seem to develop some sort of feelings for Jiwon but they are easily trumped by his love for Junhwe. If Junhwe hadn’t returned and invaded the palace, there is a strong belief that Donghyuk would’ve learned to love Jiwon and lived happily.
  * **How does Donghyuk feel about Junhwe?**
    * In this story, I changed some of the character dynamics; Junhwe is a lot more expressive of his feelings while Donghyuk is more shy and reserved about his emotions. I wasn’t able to delve too much into Donghyuk’s backstory but he does truly love Junhwe and was heartbroken when their engagement was called off. However, Donghyuk is also very filial and traditional and believes he must fulfill his duties to his family, i.e. become a consort to Jiwon.
  * **How does Donghyuk feel about Jiwon?**
    * In the beginning of the plot, Donghyuk does not have very strong feelings towards Jiwon. He’s obviously heartbroken that he and Junhwe will not end up together but also goes through with his marriage to the Grand Prince; he doesn’t blame Jiwon for any of his misfortunes and accepts his fate as the Royal Consort. However, Donghyuk does develop a bit of a crush on Jiwon (notably when the prince tries to impress him with his archery, arranges fireworks) but those feelings are quickly erased when he realizes Jiwon is interested in Jisoo. He doesn’t hate him for it but he realizes that to the Grand Prince, he’s nothing more than someone who will bear him an heir to the throne. However, this is also a bit contradicted when the King passes away and Jiwon searches specifically for him. This is the pivotal moment that leads Donghyuk to trust him again and slowly open up; he starts to develop genuine feelings for his husband, but arguably, they do not compare to the feelings he holds for Junhwe.
  * **How does Jiwon feel about Donghyuk?**
    * In the beginning of the plot, Jiwon is merely infatuated with Donghyuk. He’s young, pretty, and “new;” for Jiwon, that’s exciting. It’s someone he’s never had before and he finds excitement in that aspect. However, towards the end of the first half, we see that Jiwon is getting bored; he seeks out another consort because he wants that sense of “new” again. However, shortly before his father dies, there seems to be a switch in his demeanor; he becomes a bit more possessive and he’s reminded why he liked Donghyuk in the first place (“Jisoo is fun and different each time but Donghyuk is still the same. He is still lithe muscles and lean curves; he still blushes prettily with the easiest compliment. Being with him is like opening a gift for the first time, over and over, again.”). This increases tenfold when his father does pass away and he realizes, he can’t really trust anyone except for his Royal Consort. The statement about their “empty words” is in reference to his concubines who will only tell him what he wants to hear while Donghyuk cannot lie since he’s mute. Towards the end, especially during the birthday party, Jiwon is truly in love with Donghyuk. He ignores the other concubines and arranges this entire party just for his consort.
  * **What happens to the other characters?**
    * Jiwon lives on for another forty-five years and rules the kingdom very peacefully. He does not remarry or instate one of his Imperial Consorts as his Queen Consort, but does keep his concubines in the palace.
    * Jisoo lives the rest of her life as an Imperial Consort in a small palace just outside of the capital.
    * Jiwon and Jisoo’s child is a daughter, which in this time would not grant her rights to the throne. Instead, their daughter becomes a princess and is arranged to marry a prince in a Chinese tribe.
    * Hanbin becomes a royal advisor on the court and never has an ambition to become King, even though Jiwon offers to abdicate. He also never takes on any other concubines and remains faithful to Jinhwan.
    * Jinhwan lives in the palace with Hanbin and raises three sons with his husband; he names his youngest son after Donghyuk. He also manages to salvage the figurine of the tiger and kumiho, it is now displayed at the National Museum of Korea where it is (wrongfully) labeled as a gift from King Jiwon to Jinhwan at the birth of his son.
    * Hanbin and Jinhwan’s oldest son becomes the next Grand Prince; Jiwon does not leave any heirs besides his daughter and names his nephew as the next ruler of Goryeo.
    * Yunhyung is pardoned of all crimes in the rebellion of 1263 and continues to move up in military rank. He becomes lieutenant general (the right-hand man of the general) and marries a girl from a prominent military family. He names his first and only son after Junhwe.
    * Chanwoo gives up his studies after the rebellion of 1263 and opts to become a poet and playwright. His stories play a large role in the historical folklore of Goryeo. His first published work, and arguably the most famous, tells the story of star-crossed lovers who are separated when the man is sent off to war due to a jealous king who wants the bride for himself.
    * Chaegyeong is very briefly mentioned when she pointedly calls out Donghyuk for failing to give birth to a son. Donghyuk also mistakenly identifies her as Chaeyeong not Chaegyeong. She tries to stage a coup against Jiwon in order to place her nephew as the next king and thus establishing a new era; however, this fails and she is executed.



**Commentary: Some Points I Want to Clarify**

  * **Jiwon is not a good guy.** Although, this might be obvious in the story, I wanted to highlight some of his wrongdoings because I felt they were integral to the story but could’ve easily been overlooked. 
    * “She’s different from Donghyuk yet very familiar; he can see himself having endless conversations under the night sky with her.”
    * At one point, Jiwon actually begins to resent the fact that Donghyuk is mute, which further drives him to Jisoo.
    * “His eyes then dart to see the Jung boy moving his hands awkwardly before Donghyuk freezes…”
    * Jiwon never bothers to learn sign language; he only communicates through body language, social cues, and writing. This annoys him, especially because he can never be sure if Donghyuk is talking about him negatively.
    * “He glances around to see everyone else occupied in his or her own conversations.”
    * It is implied that Jiwon openly banned Donghyuk from using sign language; Donghyuk is very careful when he signs because he is aware that Jiwon does not like it.
    * ““Any signs of morning sickness?” He’s not talking to him anymore, eyes trained on his personal servant, Seunghoon, who only shakes his head. Jiwon sighs heavily, flicking at a nonexistent fleck on his rich red robes…”
    * Jiwon further looks down on Donghyuk because he has not been able to get pregnant or provide him with an heir.
    * He also uses fireworks as an excuse to get close to someone; we first see that Jiwon sets up a fireworks display for Donghyuk when he was still infatuated with the Royal Consort. He uses this move again when he tries to get closer to Jisoo.
    * There’s a moment of silence between them. Donghyuk looks away, staring down at his hands, “…Yes.” “You’re a bad liar.”
    * This can easily be taken the wrong way, but I also wanted to clarify that Jiwon is not physically abusive. He is, however, emotionally manipulative and controlling of Donghyuk.
  * **Junhwe hinted at the rebellion**. This might have been obvious but there was some foreshadowing to his revolt. 
    * “What must I have done in a past life to warrant such consequences? I must have killed a king.”
    * Although, he does not succeed, Junhwe alludes to killing the king.
    * “I highly doubt it’s the fault of the people but rather the king.”
    * Junhwe clearly has a lot of pent up frustrations toward the king even before the North attacks and they’re left to fend for themselves.
  * **Junhwe knew they wouldn’t end up together in this lifetime**. Although, it can be argued that Junhwe begins the rebellion because he wants to become reunited with Donghyuk, he knew they weren’t fated to be together. 
    * “The stars have not aligned in this lifetime, cousin.”
    * According to Chanwoo’s poetic insight, they are not destined to be together in this lifetime; while Junhwe says that does not comfort him, he also doesn’t refute the comment. He sort of accepts it as a somewhat truth.
    * “Will he forget me? Will he look at Jiwon the way he looked at me? Will he write poems for him? Will he hold his hand during the cold days of winter? Will he love him like he loves me?” “Perhaps… But no one will love him like you do.”
    * Again, Junhwe realizes and accepts the fact that Donghyuk may stop loving him one day.
    * “Run away with me… Just for tonight.”
    * This is a pivotal moment for Junhwe because he says, “Just for tonight.” This is the moment when he realizes that Donghyuk is no longer his. He accepts that this may be the last time they see each other and there’s nothing he can do about it. And in some poignant way, he’s almost ready to let him go.
    * Despite all of this, Junhwe does try to fight against fate and forcefully reunite with Donghyuk (hence the rebellion).



**Commentary: The Writing Process**

  * **Beginning** : I’m not sure why I began with Jiwon when the whole story ended up focusing more on Junhwe and his side of things. We see brief interludes of Bobby and Donghyuk, but I feel most of the plot was centered on Junhwe’s coming to terms with everything and how he processes that.
  * Although, I am happy with the story, I wish I had spent more time on the background of the characters. We see a brief moment that explains how Junhwe fell in love with Donghyuk; he gave him flowers after Junhwe’s mother passed away. It is in this moment that Junhwe decides he’s going to do everything he can to make Donghyuk happy because he realized how genuinely selfless and kind Donghyuk is.
  * I also would’ve loved to delve into Donghyuk’s story a bit more too; it’s not really referenced in the text all that much, but Donghyuk spent his entire life believing he would marry Junhwe and he readily falls in love with him. However, his pivotal moment (not mentioned in the story) is when Junhwe purposefully learns sign language to better communicate with him. He knows that Junhwe could easily just speak to him and expect Donghyuk to either nod or write down his responses, but he’s touched by the effort that Junhwe goes through to learn sign language so that Donghyuk can speak freely to him. He also appreciates that he gets other people to do so as well (i.e. Chanwoo). It’s implied in the story that Donghyuk is sometimes looked down upon because of his inability so the fact that Junhwe gets everyone to treat him equally means a lot to him.
  * I didn’t want to make Jiwon into such a bad guy; surprising, I know. My original plot sort of followed a story arc in the K-drama, Princess Hours, in which Donghyuk would run to Jiwon after he got hurt and Jiwon would be touched by the genuine care and thought Donghyuk has for his well-being, different from maids and servants who are obligated to worry about him. However, I felt this was too cliché and adoptive of the Princess Hours storyline so I took an obviously different approach.
  * **Middle** : I think I definitely focused on the beginning and middle the most. The middle was where the heart of the story was but sometimes I felt it was kind of losing its direction. It was more of an excuse to write smut (ha-ha). However, I needed to set up the arc for Junhwe’s bitterness beyond just his love for Donghyuk. He needed to rally support for some sort of revolution, which is where the King (Jiwon’s father) comes in. The king was the true villain of the story; he’s very selfish, crude, and prideful. It’s constantly mentioned that people will compliment the king and he pretty much believes everything they say.
  * If I could expand the story, I’d definitely develop relationships more. One of my original story arcs was Junhwe does become a military general and he does forge some sort of friendship with Jiwon thus making his betrayal that more shocking. However, I felt I would have to either sacrifice content or quality. I could’ve easily skipped years and gotten to that point in their relationship but felt it would distract from the rest of the story that had transitioned well. Or I could’ve added all the years but kept the storyline short thus sacrificing quality, whereas I felt the rest of the plot was more detailed.
  * As seen in the tags, there was mention of male pregnancy throughout the story; I’m not sure how many people were into that so I didn’t want to turn them away but I also felt it would play an integral part to how Jiwon and Donghyuk’s relationship worked, compared to Hanbin and Jinhwan’s. Furthermore, I also toyed with the idea of Donghyuk getting pregnant with Junhwe’s kid but ultimately decided against it, especially given how the ending became a tragedy. I hate the idea of killing a pregnant Donghyuk or leaving a child orphaned.
  * **Ending** : Honestly, I think I’m most dissatisfied with the ending. I felt it was rushed and not as detailed as the rest of the story; I wanted to write it more as a cinematic experience so the repeated cuts to Donghyuk, Junhwe, and Jiwon were meant to show you each vantage point of the action.
  * I also didn’t want to have such a tragic ending. I wanted everyone to be happy but there was no way to achieve that without getting rid of at least someone. If jundong ended up together I would need some way to get rid of Jiwon. I briefly considered having Junhwe accomplish his goal and overthrow the throne, however, I couldn’t shake the idea of Donghyuk standing in front of Junhwe to stop him. If I wanted bobdong, I’d need to get rid of Junhwe; therefore, I concluded the story with jundong dying tragically together while we’re shown briefly that Bobby did in some twisted way love Donghyuk. The “epilogue” in Seoul was more of a compromise for the couple that didn’t get to live out the rest of their life as originally planned.
  * There’s also a reason that Donghyuk stops Junhwe from killing Jiwon. It’s not because he loved Jiwon more than Junhwe, quite, the opposite. Donghyuk couldn’t deal with the image of the man he loves becoming this sort of corrupted figure of justice. Yes, the king was terrible but remember it wasn’t Jiwon that didn’t send reinforcements; it was his father. Junhwe is simply a culmination of everything Junhwe was angry about: poverty, the destitute state of the nation, betrayal, and finally the idea that he “took” Donghyuk. Donghyuk simply wants Junhwe to realize this and that he’s taking his anger out on the wrong person. He doesn’t want Junhwe to live with the wrong blood on his hands.



**Commentary: What’s Next?**

  * Many of have you been so sweet and kind and have informed me that you look forward to my next work. I’m always thankful for the support I get when I write these works; your comments give me life.
  * To be honest, I have been toying around with the idea of another long jundong/bobdong work. I have a few ideas that I’ve been considering but nothing has been started so don’t get your hopes just yet!
  * I really did enjoy this alternate universe storyline and am currently thinking about expanding it into a multiverse arc. You kind of get a preview when we see that these past selves end up being Team B/iKon; I’m considering another alternate universe that would somehow tie into this universe. Or keeping them separate and simply connecting them by implying that no matter what universe, Donghyuk and Junhwe share some sort of fate AKA they’re soulmates.
  * I’ll try my best to keep writing and hopefully you guys will continue to support me. Thank you so much for reading “The Moon that Embraces the Sun!”



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any more questions, feel free to ask them in the comments below and I'll do my best to answer or clarify any confusion you had. 
> 
> also, I was super ambitious about this story. like at one point, I was like I should make motherf*cking soundtrack. obviously did not because those take time and I would need to spend hours trying to find the best scores to play along side the scenes. round of applause to people who create movie soundtracks, guys. they're amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> Still working on the fic, but will be finished soon. also this is the longest one shot I've ever written. this has killed me.


End file.
